El Ángel y el Zorro
by Yukino-de-Kurama
Summary: Kurama... uno de los principes del anime, adorable y encantador, en pocas palabras soñado... ¿que pasaría si llegara una persona que hiciera surgir su Youko interno? ¿podra ser como antes?... /despues de 2 años nuevo capítulos... el regreso! :3 leanlo!/
1. Chapter 1:El primer encuentro

Si la letra esta escrita así :"_significa que son los pensamientos de los personajes"._

"_**El Ángel y el Zorro" **_

**Primer capítulo: ****El primer encuentro**

Era un día de lluvia, las calles estaban inundadas, era de noche y no se veía nada; ... un joven muy apuesto de ojos verdes y cabello rojo ,corría desesperadamente , había tenido un mal presentimiento .De repente entre la oscuridad logra ver una silueta de una mujer la cual tenia una espada bañada en sangre y en sus pies yacía un hombre...muerto. El chico miro a la mujer ,se podía ver en sus ojos un odio y repugnancia tremendo, la chica se percato de su presencia , choco su espada contra el suelo y súbitamente aparece una luz bajo sus pies y ella desaparece con un agradable "ADIOS...".El joven quedo paralizado no alcanzo a reaccionar lo único que se ocurrió fue llamar a la policía y luego se marcho tratando de recordar el rostro de esa chica:

" Tenia los ojos grises ,con una mirada muy fría..." Eso es todo lo que pudo recordar. 

Al Día siguiente...

¡¡¡Suishi, cariño el desayuno está listo!!! – dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta años con el cabello café oscuro, y una tierna mirada.

Si madre ya voy!!- bajo por las escaleras, su nombre en este mundo era Suishi Minamino, pero en el mundo del mal era conocido como Youko Kurama, un famoso ladrón el cual había cometido innumerables robos en ese mundo.

Se dirigió a la escuela, era un día común, se sentó en su puesto y se puso en la ventana, a mirar un árbol de sakura que recién había florecido, por supuesto se acercaron un grupo de chicas.

Hay Minamino que bien te ves el día de hoy, bueno en realidad todos los días te ves bien!!!- dijo una

¡¡¡Hay que maduro e inteligente eres!!!- dijo otra.

Gracias chicas- las miro y sonrió, y obviamente se pusieron todas rojas.

De repente se abre la puerta y entra una bella chica, Kurama la vio, le pareció muy conocida y se dio cuenta que era la mujer de la noche, pero ¿qué haría aquí esa mujer??-pensó.

Ella no lo miro solo se sentó a su lado .Y él empezó a escuchar una voz.

_-"Hola Kurama tanto tiempo, te voy a advertir algo... si tratas de lanzarme algo como una semillita u otra cosa rara, te juro que mataré a todos los de esta salón"_

_-"Que haces aquí"_-pregunto él

_- "Lo mismo que tú, vine a estudiar"-_respondió.

Él solo la miro y luego fijó su vista al profesor que entro en la sala.

-Bien, comencemos la clase de hoy- dijo el maestro.

-_Rayos!!!!-_pensaba Kurama – "¡¡¡¡¿¿¿_Que querrá en esta escuela esa mujer¡¡MALDICIÓN!!..."_

**RING!!!!!!!!**- sonó la campana, todos los alumnos salieron rápido de la sala para la hora de almuerzo y entre ellos aquella misteriosa joven. Kurama se percató de eso y obviamente se preocupó y la siguió. La adolescente fue a las fuentes a tomar agua. Y Kurama por mientras se propuso a mirarla y realmente se dio cuenta que- "_¡¡¡No estaba nada de mal..."_ En ese momento la chica lo miro y le dijo:

**-**Hola Minamino algún problema???-dijo mirándolo como si nada.

**-**Si, el problema eres tú- dijo Kurama molesto.

**-**No me digas que te enojaste porque no te he confesado mi amor, por favor es que sabes-(dijo lo mas sarcásticamente que se puede decir algo)- no me enamoro con facilidad- dijo riéndose al final.

**-**¡¡¡No me tomes el pelo!!!!- dijo realmente enojado, y eso hizo que sus ojos verdes se vieran mucho mas brillantes- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Porque viniste a esta escuela, que quieres!!!???

**-**A estudiar ya te lo dije o eres sordo!!!!???-Dijo casi como si fuera una broma- Pero si quieres pelear...¡¡¡PREPÁRATE!!!- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Entonces Kurama saca de su cabello una rosa que se convierte en látigo cubierto de espinas.

-A si que esa es tu famosa arma, Ku-ra-ma, bueno yo te mostrare la mía- en ese instante de su mano aparece la punta de una espada y la chica empieza a recitar un tipo de hechizo: _"OH, Ángel con alas de fuego TÚ criatura celestial que has enviado esta arma sagrada a una pecadora dame tu poder y protección...¡¡¡Yo te invoco espada inmortal... ...!!!._

Kurama que impresionado, de su mano salió un arma, era una espada realmente hermosa en su empuñadura tenia un tipo de ojo, una gema de color rojo que te daba la sensación como si te estuviera mirando, eso puso nervioso a Kurama.

Que pasa Kurama tienes miedo????..JAJAJAJA...- en ese momento ambos estaban listos para pelear, pero la mujer se detuvo precipitosamente –Maldición- dijo la mujer- lo siento tengo una cita, nos vemos después- la niña salto la alta pared de la escuela y se fue brincando sobre los techos de las casa.

"_Esta mujer se acaba de burlar de mi. ¡No se lo perdonare!"_ _– por supuesto él la salió persiguiendo._

-No me sigas imbécil esto no te incumbe!!!!!- dijo ella

-No dejaré que hagas nada malo, me oyes!!!- en ese instante la mujer se detiene, kurama divisa que ella dirige su mirada hacia un pequeño niño no de mas de 5 años.

Entonces ella salta dirigiendo su espada directo a la cabeza del infante

.-Detente!!!!!-grita kurama entonces le lanza su látigo, ella para poder evadir este, tuvo que detener su ataque-Por qué haces esto???, eres despreciable como tratas de matar un niño!!!!!!!- dijo completamente lleno de furia.

-Estúpido!!! Si no mato a esta cosa tod...- cuando de repente del interior del niño sale un demonio.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Te tengo donde quería cazadora...-lanza un extraño poder el cual llega donde estaba kurama y la chica, aparece una luz debajo de sus pies donde se abre un gran agujero.

Que esta sucediendo- dijo Kurama y los dos quedaron enceguecidos por una luz blanca...

De ahí en adelante ni kurama ni la joven pudieron recordar que sucedió.

**Continuara... **


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendos

**Capitulo 2 :****Conociéndose**

_**Que esta sucediendo- dijo Kurama y los dos quedaron enceguecidos por una luz blanca...**_

_**De ahí en adelante ni Kurama ni la joven pudieron recordar que sucedió.**_

- Oye, oye...!!!despierta- el hermoso chico abrió sus ojos y vio aquella mujer que tanto se había burlado de él

- ¿Que? ...¡¿que paso?!- pregunto muy aturdido.

- Pensé que eras más inteligente- dijo molesta- ese niñito que salvaste no era nada más que un demonio tipo **B** y tú Kurama me impediste matarlo... ahora que calamidades estará haciendo en el mundo gracias a tu heroica intervención.

- Realmente lo lamento...yo me deje llevar...es que ayer en la noche cuando te vi a ti y a ese hombre muerto me molestó tanto, realmente te malinterprete - y miró a la chica directo a los ojos eso hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente.

- E…Eso ya no importa-mirando hacia otro lado- oye por casualidad ¿reconoces este lugar?.

- Em...- el miro alrededor, ellos estaban a la orilla de un río, el lugar era muy fértil tenia un bosque muy frondoso pero no se veía ningún tipo de animal- Tiene gran similitud con el mundo del mal pero no es este, ya que no ciento ningún tipo de energía demoníaca -entonces él mira hacia abajo y se percata que su ropa había cambiado y que llevaba puesto su traje de pelea, miró a la chica y también se le había cambiado el vestuario, por el que llevaba en la noche,era un peto azul corto sin tirantes, una tipo de falda con unos abundantes escotes a cada lado de la pierna. Llevaba un grueso cinturón a la cadera con un tipo de gema en el centro de color esmeralda, debajo de la falda tenia puesto patas muy ajustadas y sobre ellas unas botas largas con un taco no muy altos ,estos también eran azules, debajo de sus ojo izquierdo tenia un tipo de triangulo de color celesteeste hacia que se viera muy bien, ya que su cabello era de color café chocolate muy largo y rizado hasta las caderas(si se aburrieron con la descripción ,lo siento pero es necesario)-Oye perdona ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?, si no te molesta.

- Si, si me molesta- dijo ella

- Entonces tendré que decirte de alguna manera, porque no te puedo estar llamando todo el tiempo oye o mujer o lo que sea.

No tendrás que llamarme de ninguna manera porque cada uno seguirá su camino de manera se-pa-ra-da.

¡¡¡¿Hey que te sucede conmigo ,por qué tan antipática?!!!- dijo Suishi

Te parece poco la forma en que trataste!!!. AH!?.

Bueno ,es que si me hubieras explicado todo desde el principio, en vez escaparte como una maleante lo hubiera entendido- dijo él muy molesto

¿Qué te iba a explicar?; si lo intentaba seguro que antes que lo hiciera me hubieras tirado una de esas semillitas tuyas!!!!- dijo furiosa

Esta bien, esta bien tienes razón- dijo esto tratando de apaciguar las cosas – en este momento no debemos pelear, debemos buscar la manera de regresar a casa, y por separado no lo lograremos...

Buenos entonces vamos- dijo ella tomando el mando de la situación.

Ah..._mujeres...- pensó Kurama_

Los dos empezaron a caminar por un delgado sendero, si se le podía llamar así, este bosque era realmente frondoso y esto hacía muy difícil avanzar entre tanto árbol y maleza. Ya se estaba oscureciendo y aún seguían en ese laberinto.

Hemos estado dando vueltas en círculos- dijo ella

Entonces Kurama cruza su brazo frente a ella-SSHH..- dijo- escuche algo.

¿De veras,yo no he escuchado nada- dijo ella, cuando de repente ,de entre los arbustos salen 20 monstruos.

JAJAJAJAJAJA... miren ,si son solo dos y son unos niños- dijo uno

Si... dijo el señor que no nos confiáramos, pero estas porquerías no nos ganan ni en sueños-dijo otro.

¡Ja,no se confíen, unas basuras como ustedes jamás me ganaran- dijo ella

Je U _Que confianza tiene_- pensó el pelirrojo.

¡¡Mujer que te crees!!!,¡¡¡ATAQUEN!!!-y empezó la pelea. La niña convocó su espada y Kurama saco su látigo. La pelea era muy interesante y la mujer era realmente muy poderosa con solo mover un poco su espada mataba a unos 3 por vez, pero no los cortaba... los calcinaba. Kurama solo observaba a la niña ,era realmente increíble ,seguramente sin su ayuda no hubiera habido diferencia, así que peleó casi por ocio usando un 5 de su poder. Terminaron rapidamente.

Creo que eso fue todo- dijo ella.

No ,vienen más- dijo Kurama, si era cierto venían mas pero no unos cuantos si no unos 70 u 80 por lo menos. Los acorralaron ,no tenían por donde escapar, habían formado un circulo alrededor de ellos. Esto hizo que quedaran espalda con espalda ( típica escena jejejej..).Los dos se miran:

Estas lista?- le pregunta Kurama.

Siempre- contesta ella.

Comenzó la batalla, mientras luchaban, ambos echaba una mirada muy breve, para ver como iba su pelea y que tipos de ataque usaban .Al final, no quedó ningún monstruo vivo.

Guau!!, eso si fue divertido, hace tiempo que no peleaba tanto- dijo ella. Eso hizo a Kurama acordarse de su amigo Yusuke.

Por cierto, peleas muy bi...-y fué interrumpido por ella

Nadeshiko...-dijo la joven.

¿Qué?- dijo él sin entender el aporte.

Ese es mi nombre, Nadeshiko- dijo ella.

Ah, bueno me impresionaste Nadeshiko – dijo él sonriéndole

Usted también Kurama, aunque sé que ese no es ni el cuarto de tu poder- dijo.

Ya anocheció- dijo Kurama

Si.. busquemos refugio y algo para comer, me muero de hambre-dijo Nadeshiko.

Buenos en los alrededores encontraron un tipo de cueva, se refugiaron allí, Kurama llevo unas cuantas frutas que encontró en el camino.

Toma- le dijo a la chica

No crees que es peligroso comer estas frutas pueden ser venenosas u algo- dijo ella extrañada ya que sabia que Youko era muy inteligente y sobre todo precavido.

No te preocupes ya lo comprobé y son comestible use una de mis "semillitas"- dijo sarcásticamente- .

Entonces...buen provecho...am...mmmmmmm..están muy ricas- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro .Él la miró extrañado-¿Qué? – dijo ella incomoda

No sabia que también sonreías, te ves mas linda así.- dijo él con la típica sonrisita matadora de Kurama.

Ya entiendo porque el señor Suishi tiene tantas admiradoras, es realmente encantador- dijo ella con una mirada maliciosa.

Él se sentó al lado suyo y empezó a comer frutas ,no sabia si Nadeshiko lo había notado ,pero se sonrojó levemente.

Mientras comían no se dirigieron ninguna palabra y en realidad era un silencio muy incómodo entonces Nadeshiko rompió el hielo.

Sé que es una pregunta imprudente, pero siempre he tenido curiosidad ¿cómo pasaste de ser un espíritu despiadado a ser tan tranquilo y amable?.

Bueno ,en realidad eso ni yo lo sé... pero podría ser por mi madre, porque a pesar que no me conocía ,de todas maneras me amó y me cuidó como a su hijo y por eso yo siempre estuve agradecido con ella y trate de ser un buen hijo, sacándome buenas calificaciones y portándome bien, creo que por eso soy así, y también fue por mis amigos...-dijo el chico- y además como mi padre murió ,yo era el único hombre de la casa, sentí la necesidad de protegerla.

La chica quedó impresionada por la forma en que hablaba de su madre, por unos segundos encontró que era ...¡¿LINDO?!- Pero ,rapidamente, recapacitó y volvió en si.

Oye, y a ti ¿qué te llevó a convertirte en una cazadora???-preguntó Kurama.

Bueno, yo no me convertí, se podría decir que es el "negocio" de la familia, mis abuelos y los abuelos de mis abuelos y así sucesivamente han tenido este estilo de vida.-respondió ella.

Es decir que no eres la única cazadora-

Si, yo soy la única que queda, los mataron a todos, soy la única sobreviviente- dijo ella mirando al suelo. Kurama vio que la chica puso cara de tristeza, así que cambio el tema inmediatamente.

Nadeshiko ¿porqué no duermes? ¿si? Hay que descansar para poder seguir el viaje.

Pero...-dijo con tono de preocupación.

No te preocupes ,yo haré turno primero y luego te despierto-dijo él

-Ok, buenas noches- se dio media vuelta y cerro sus ojos

-Buenas noches- dijo Kurama, ya habían pasado como tres horas y tenia mucho sueño , iba a despertar a Nadeshiko.

-Oye...- la miro, estaba profundamente dormida, se veía tan apacible que no se atrevió a despertarla.

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3: Empieza la atraccion

**holiii aqui esta el cap 3 buen emmmm... en verdad este es el primer fic q subooo XDDDD... asiq dejen sus Review!!plisss para mejorar ;) **

**Capitulo 3: ****Empieza la atracción**

Al otro día...

Nadeshiko... Nadeshiko, despierta- dijo el chico sacudiendo levemente a la joven, ella se despertó pero estaba aún adormilada.

Buenos días –dijo Kurama con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Buenos días... –dijo ella

Oye, encontré un lago donde puedes tomar algo de agua y limpiarte un poco o si quieres **bañarte...**- la miro con cara de burla.

Estas loco, ni de broma me bañaría con un hombre y sobre todo con Youko Kurama a mis alrededores-dijo ella un poquitito molesta.

¿¿¿Por qué , esa parte de Youko Kurama???- pregunto haciéndose el ofendido.

Crees que no se que Youko Kurama además de ser conocido por haber sido el

ladrón mas famoso de todos tiempos, era conocido por su gran cantidad de**amantes** y sobre todo por su gusta por las **mujeres **_(ojo recalque que sus amantes eran mujeres así que no se hagan esperanzas que sea hiei_) jóvenes¿ah?- dijo ella con un ceja levantada.

Que, que!!!! Yo no hago esas cosas- decía él muy nervioso.

Que tipo de cosas Kurama , no entiendo¿¿que cosas hacías con esas mujeres??-ella sabia que él ya no era así, pero era divertido ponerlo nervioso.

Que qué!!!...nada..nada...jejejejeje- decía el

Bueno cambie de idea, si quieres puedes bañarte conmigo, me gustaría conocer tu lado Youko- dijo ella cerrándole el ojo, esto hizo que pobre casi le salieran humo por la cabeza- hay Kurama no es para tanto solo era una bromita, tranquilo-dándole golpecitos en la espalda- solo me mojare la cara jajajajajaj!!!! Eres mas ingenuo de lo que creí.

Se fue hacia al lago y kurama todavía no podía creer lo que le dijeron, esa era una de las partes que no quería recordar de su otra vida , admite que realmente lo paso muy bien ,pero digamos que lo que hacia no era muy sano ni ejemplar que digamos.

Para que se le bajara el rojo de la cara, fue al lago donde estaba Nadeshiko, efectiva mente se estaba lavando la cara se le había mojado el cabello y la gotas de agua que caían por este y rostro, hacia que se viera bellísima.

**Nota mental Kurama**: _Debo comprar un celular con cámara creo que para estas ocasiones estaría ideal._

Sucede algo** –**dice la chica mientras se tomaba el cabello

Emmm...no nada..- mientras se lava la cara, entonces Nadeshiko le lanza agua y le dice.

Vamos señor Youko no se ponga tan nervioso solo fue una broma, tranquilo –dice ella riéndose.

¿quién dijo que estaba nervioso?- dijo Kurama-además mira me has mojado todo.

Hay no me diga que el gran ladrón le tiene miedo al agua- en un tono burlón, y le llega una tonelada de agua directo a toda su ropa- Mira lo que hiciste me mojaste entera!!!.

Hay no me diga que la gran cazadora le tiene miedo al agua, jajajajajajaja...

Esta bien ,esta bien ,ganaste no seas infantil -dice ella

Bueno entonces señorita no seas infantil ¿podemos partir?- dice esto haciendo una reverencia y ofrece la mano como lo haría un caballero a su damisela.

Ella se puso roja y le dijo- No seas bobo vamos de una vez ¿si?- ella partió inmediatamente en pasos cortos y rápidos pensando, "¡_no te enamores de un demonio, no te enamores de un demonio!"._

_JE! Creo que con esta compañera tan linda me voy a divertir mucho,... bah, no debo pensar en esas cosas...mi madre debe estar preocupada_- ESPERAME!!!- dijo él a la chica.

Y así empezó nuevamente la odisea de nuestros héroes...

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4: Yo te protegeré

Cap nuevooo!!! ojala lo disfruten !!!! la letra cursiva representa el pensamiento de los personajes...

**Capitulo 4****Yo te protegeré**

Ya han caminado todo el día y no hay señales de civilización Kurama y Nadeshiko empezaron a desesperarse.

¡Mierda! Que sucede aquí¡¡¡ donde estamos!!!- dice la joven

No lo se pero debemos encontrar el regreso a casa, todos deben estar muy preocupados en especial mi madre- eso era lo que mas le preocupaba su madre, ya que ella era muy delicada de salud y el sabe que si se preocupaba mucho eso le podía ser perjudicial para ella.

Y mi pobre sobrina la debía recoger ayer al kinder garden...-dijo ella- espero que este bien.

Espera, tienes una sobrina? no sabia que tuvieras hermanos?- dijo este

Bueno lo tenia pero hace 2 años fue asesinado el y su esposa- dijo ella mirándole cielo.

_¡¡¡Rayoss!!! Volví a meter la pata, por lo general soy muy ubicado pero ella tiene una vida muy impredecible._

Pero eso ya paso no te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro Hey mira!!!- y ella apunto un tipo de Mansión hermosísima-¿Crees que sea una trampa?.

Es seguro pero no perdemos nada, no tenemos opción- dijo el muy seriamente-Vamos!!!

Sí!!!-dijo Nadeshiko

Fueron corriendo hacia esa espléndida mansión, tenia muchas ventanas con una entrada majestuosa con querubines y arcángeles tallados en las gloriosas puertas, de repente estas se abren solas. Kurama y Nadeshiko retroceden ambos se miraron y entraron lentamente a la casa.

Ah, pero si es el traidor de Youko Kurama- Si el exterior era increíble, el interior era indescriptible, con una escalera de oro gigante, unos cuadros maravillosos que parecían fotografías un espejo al final de la escalera con un marco de oro e incrustaciones de diamantes ,zafiros, esmeraldas y otras piedras preciosas, no se pueden olvidar los innumerables arreglos florales de rosas rojas y blancas.

Bienvenidos sean, a mi humilde hogar!!!!- dice un vos que salía del espejo de la nada una sombra traspasa este y forma una oscura silueta que empieza a bajar la escaleras lentamente, mientras bajaba, la luz del sol empezaba a revelar la identidad de aquel espectro, era una anciana de unos 80,años con largo pelo blanco y pequeños ojos, era muy bajita y usaba un larga capa negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo- mi señor dijo que era seguro que llegarían hasta aquí estaba convencido que derrotarían a mi ejercito. Es una lastima ¿no?

Que quieren de nosotros vieja bruja-dijo Nadeshiko realmente furiosa.

Quiero que te arrepientas de tus actos, quiero que te pudras en el infierno-dijo la vieja abriendo sus ojos y resaltando su color azul intenso.

Donde estamos? Que es este lugar- dijo Kurama tranquilizándose- será un placer contestarte mira estas en el mundo de los desterrados del mundo del mal

Desterrados???- dice este

Si, aquí llegamos los traidores es igual al reino del mal solo que hay menos gente- dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y si quieren salir de aquí, primero deben matarme a mi y luego a mi amo, pero como no lo lograran o mejor dicho morirán no saldrán nunca de aquí.- Nueva mente abrió sus ojos impresionantemente. De repente Kurama empiezan a sentir que sus cuerpos no se pueden mover.

Maldición que pasa????- dice la joven

No... No puedo mover mi cuerpo- dice el chico.

JAJAJAJAJA...prepárense van a morir- la anciana envía esta onda expansiva muy poderosa directo a Kurama, esta lo hiere le causa cortaduras por todo el cuerpo

AHG!!! -Grita Kurama ,ya que además de cortar causaban una sensación de quemadura, cae al suelo. Sin poder moverse.

Kurama!!!!- grita Nadeshiko

Tranquila ,no morirá, aun, solo sufrirá un buen rato, es que quiero que vea como hago pedazos a su amiga- y mira fijamente a la chica que no se podía mover.

La vieja se acerca lentamente a la joven.

Que me quieres hacer vieja repugnante...- dice esta suavemente.

Ya lo veras- le toca la cabeza, y cierra los ojos- o pero mira que tenemos aquí...

Nadeshiko empieza a ver nuevamente sus horribles recuerdos su hermano encima de una mesa goteando la sangre que corría entre sus dedos, con sus ojos abiertos casi blancos. Su cuñada tirada sobre el sillón, la degollaron, todas las paredes llena de sangre, sus manos llenas de sangre,... su espada llena de sangre-NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Noo ,por favor no quiero recordar no quiero ver se lo suplico ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡deténgaseeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!- empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos.

Que sucede te hice recordar algo indeseable, pequeña???

Pare por favor- gritaba ella desesperada

Oh¿pero porque te pones tan histérica? no será que no te gustaría recordar...a ya se... no será que...tu...

Ya cállese por favor-gritaba casia ahogada por el llanto.

Que ...tu fuiste quien los mato- dijo la vieja con una detestable sonrisa en el rostro

-CALLESE!!!!!!-

¿¿Qué??!!- dijo Kurama.- Imposible.

Mmm...muy mal muy mal niña como pudiste haber matado tu hermano y a tu cuñada.

'¡¡¡Deténgase por favor se lo suplico!!!!! Sáqueme estas imágenes de la cabeza por favor, no quiero recordar, no quiero. Por favor. ...Hermano...hermano por favor ayúdame!!!!- sollozaba.

Que puedo hacer!!! Que puedo hacer... maldición, maldición que hago- entonces el diviso que la anciana seguía conectada al espejo y que tras este había una figura., tubo una idea

Hay que lastima estas llamando a tu hermano- dijo haciéndose la compasiva- pues déjame informarte que esta muerto, porque **tú** lo mataste al igual que a tu cuñada- súbitamente la anciana le pega una patada en el estomago a Nadeshiko esta quedo arrodillada y con la punta de la cabeza tocando el suelo por el gran dolor que le causo el golpe-Sufre , sufre maldita, muérete y púdrete en infierno- la tomo del cabello y la levanto ,sus uñas crecieron unos 30 centímetros y las apunto hacia su cuello- te voy a corta el cuello al igual que tu lo hiciste con la esposa de tu hermano. Entonces Kurama tomo toda la fuerza que tenia y lanzó unas semillas a todas las ventanas que daban al espejo, y empezaron a crecer enredaderas y estas no dejaban pasar la luz del sol. Y como el creía la vieja comenzó a desaparecer

NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Grito la anciana, soltó a Nadeshiko y las fuerzas que mantenían sin moverse a la chica y Kurama desaparecieron, mientras la anciana retrocedía rápidamente hacia el espejo.

¡¡Ahora!! -grito kurama y rompió al espejo en mil pedazos con su látigo.

Entonces la hermosa mansión se convirtió en puros escombros y ruinas

Era una ilusión como imaginaba- dijo este entonces miro hacia su derecha estaba Nadeshiko con la mirada perdida y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el corrió hacia ella. Se arrodillo delante de esta, pero no lo miro, la sacudió por los hombros- Nadeshiko reacciona, Nadeshiko mírame...-entonces el color de sus ojos volvieron y miraron a Kurama haciendo que se llenaran mas y mas de lagrimas.

Kurama, Kurama!!!- ella lo abrazo muy fuerte, él quedó realmente impactado porque nunca se imagino a una mujer como ella con ese carácter tan fuerte, fuera en realidad tan frágil, el pasó sus tierno brazos alrededor de ella .

Tranquila todo estará bien...-mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

...Luego de unos minutos le ayudó al levantarse y la llevó a un lugar mas seguro...

Estaban dentro de un gran árbol que tenia un hueco en su interior, ella estaba muy callada sentada abrazando sus rodillas, Kurama había ido a buscar algo de comer.

- Ten -le dice Kurama con una linda sonrisa en su rostro- come te sentirás mejor .

-Gracias- ella no hablo durante un largo rato, hasta que dijo- ...Yo los maté.

Que?- dijo Kurama

- yo los maté, como oyes, yo mate a mi hermano y a su esposa!!!- dijo cayendo en un llanto tremendo- yo no quise hacerlo, de verdad Kurama – mientras él la miraba con los ojos más tiernos que se pueden imaginar- es que un demonio tipo **A ,** metió algo en mí cabeza y yo no podía controlar mi cuerpo¡¡Fue horrible!!.

Kurama la tomo del brazo ,la tiro hacia él, y la abrazo fuertemente- Yo te voy a proteger, no dejare que nadie nunca más te vuelva a hacer algo- mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Gracias-Ella también lo abrazo y se quedaron dormidos, estuvieron así hasta el otro día ,cuando despertaron.

Buenos Días dormilón –dijo la chica de bella sonrisa- a comer el desayuno.

Buenos días- dijo Kurama.

Ninguno volvió a mencionar lo que sucedió en todo el día. Mientras emprendían su nuevo y ultimo viaje...

** ...Continuará...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Primero darle las gracias a las personas q leyeron el cap , en realidad esti escribiendo este fic desde hace casi 3 años, increibleeee lo se... pero nunk m habia atravido a subirlo a internet... llevo escritos 16 cap y todavia falta más... asiq verán una evolución en la escritura . Obviamente agradecerle a eila-chan por dejar su review, yo ya estaba pensando q nadie habia leido mi amado fic TT q he escrito cn tanto cariño XDDDDD

Bueno nos vemos en el prox cap q subiré la prox. semana

muak!


	5. Chapter 5: Nuestra verdadera identidad

**Capítulo 5: ****Nuestra verdadera identidad**

"_**Si yo, los mate como oyes yo mate a mi hermano y a su esposa!!!- dijo cayendo en un llanto tremendo- yo no quise hacerlo de verdad Kurama – mientras él la miraba con los ojos mas tiernos que se pueden imaginar- es que un demonio tipo A , metió algo en la cabeza y yo no podía controlar mi cuerpo, ¡¡Fue horrible!!.**_

_**Entonces Kurama la tomo del brazo ,la tiro hacia él, y la abrazó fuertemente- Yo te voy a proteger, no dejaré que nadie nunca más te vuelva a hacer algo- mientras le acariciaba el rostro.**_

_**Gracias-Ella también lo abrazo y se quedaron dormidos, estuvieron así hasta el otro día ,cuando despertaron.**_

_**Buenos Días dormilón –dijo la chica de bella sonrisa- a comer el desayuno.**_

_**Buenos días- dijo Kurama".**_

_**Ninguno volvió a mencionar lo que sucedió en todo el día...**_

- Oye Kurama...-Dijo Nadeshiko- ¿Donde crees que esté el amo de esas criaturas?.

En realidad yo creo que ni siquiera será necesario buscarlo- dice muy seriamente.

Por qué dices eso?

Porque te aseguro que el sabe perfectamente nuestra posición, y si quiere matarnos tendrá que venir el mismo ya que como esa desagradable anciana dijo "_Si quieren salir de aquí, primero deben matarme a mí y luego a mi amo...",_

Con esto pude llegar a la conclusión que como matamos a la anciana que seguramente era la mano derecha de este personaje, el único que queda debe ser él.

Tienes toda la razón...jejejej...tu si que eres inteligente...jejejej

Si, lo sé- poniendo la típica pose de I love me.

A vamos Kurama sé que tú nunca en la vida has sido egocéntrico y no lo serás ahora.

¿¿Y se podría saber como me conoces, tanto si llevamos unos días en conocernos??

A bueno, es que siempre estudio a mis enemig...-Ella ya no lo consideraba como un enemigo, al contrario lo consideraba como una persona en la cual podía confiar- jejejeje.. bueno eso no importa lo que importa es que usted señor Kurama no debe mostrar su lado ególatra cerca mío ¿entendió?.

Bueno señorita Nadeshiko.

Unas horas después...

¡¡¡¡¡Estoy aburrida estoy cansada y tengo hambre!!!!!!!!.

No sabia que eras una niña tan mimada- la miraba con cara de curiosidad.

No lo soy...- Ella le sacó la lengua.

SSSHHH!!!!- le dice Kurama tapándole la boca- escucha bien...-La chica trato de escuchar pero no oía nada.

Kurama de que hablas yo no escucho nada!

Ese es le problema,...esto es realmente sospechoso- mira hacia al frente y se queda fijamente mirando hacia ese ángulo-

Qué, qué pasa?- dice ella- viste algo?

Ven vamos- entonces él le toma la mano , la jala y empieza a caminar rapidamente, cuando de repente la chica siente como un golpe muy extraño en todo el cuerpo. Ella mira a Kurama y se dio cuenta que la persona que le estaba tomando la mano ya no era Suishi si no un hombre muy ancho de espalda, largo pelo plateado, muy alto y de unos bellos ojos dorados, con unas fría mirada, lindas orejitas y una esponjosa cola.

Ku... Kurama tu te transformaste en Youko...- dijo ella con una voz muy nerviosa.

Qué? que cosa! pero como si yo no...- entonces la quedó mirando con sus bellos ojos dorados- Y tu.. tu tienes alas de ángel como, como es posible si tu eres...

Oye... eso no importa lo que interesa ahora es saber como pasó esto- dijo ella con una voz muy hostil.

Yo se los puedo responder- dijo una voz que venia de lo lejos en ese instante se acerca lentamente un hombre con el cabello blanco y unos lindos ojos grises, (para que tengan una idea, del físico del personaje, yo me imagino mas o menos a Leon de kaleido star),este llevaba una larga capa negra que se arrastraba por el suelo-Están en un campo de fuerza que muestra que son realmente, pero no se preocupen hice solamente esto para poder ver al famosísimo Youko Kurama, pero nunca me imagine que esa mujer iba a ser un ángel-y miró a la chica.

Ja!- Dijo ella mirando hacia otra dirección.

Bueno ... amigos míos debo retirarme hacia mi hogar, tengo cosas que hacer, si quieren saber donde esta mi humilde morada solo sigan hacia el sur, entonces jóvenes me retiro.

Espera!!!- dijo la chica, pero ya era demasiado tarde el extraño hombre ya había desaparecido, entonces ella mira a Youko y tenia nuevamente la forma de Suishi-el campo se desvaneció.

Si..., mis sospechas eran ciertas, él nos podía encontrar cuando quisiera -dijo él joven de cabellos rojizos.

Kurama si estabas transformado en Youko,¿ porque no lo atacaste, no se supone que al transformarte tu poder aumente impresionantemente?-

Si es cierto pero creo que no lo hubiera podido vencer-dijo Kurama mirando hacia el frente.

Porqué dices eso?!

Es que crees que si mi transformación representará un peligro para él,¿Crees que hubiera creado aquel campo de fuerza que hace que uno se transforme,habría sido inútil atacarlo, además no estamos seguros de que tipo de habilidades tiene o cuanto poder, creo que es mejor que seamos precavidos...-entonces mira a la chica con sus bellos ojos verdes-oye me podrías explicar porque tenias alas, realmente quede anonadado, se que no es el momento pero...

Esta bien te lo contare...mira ¿Has oído hablar de la primera mujer?.

Te refieres a Lilith... aquella mujer que es mencionada en los relatos del mar rojo la que fue destruida ya que superaba completamente al hombre...

Si ,efectivamente Dios envió a destruirla ,ya que ella no era humana, si no un ángel con sexo femenino, por eso Dios se dio cuente del poder que podría tener, pero... estas equivocado en algo... ella no fue destruida, lo que sucede es que Dios le dio la orden a el ángel del fuego o también conocido como el Fénix, este se apiado de ella, y la dejó vivir pero... a cambio ella debía vivir fuera del Edén y, como penitencia ,debería esconder sus alas, ya que en el mundo celestial esto representa aura angelical, y seria inaceptable que vagara por el mundo con ellas y además debería proteger el Edén desde el exterior y para esto el ángel le concedió una espada creada por una de sus plumas ,...ella cumplió con la tarea que le fue otorgada, pero cuando Adán y Eva fueron expulsados de el edén su tarea cambio, ella debía "proteger a la humanidad de los demonios", y desde allí ella cumplió con este labor y reclutó gente con habilidades concedidas personalmente por el Fénix, pero aquí no termina lo interesante, lo que sucede es que solamente las mujeres descendientes directas de Lilith podemos portar la espada.

Pero que sucede si uno de los hijos es hombre?- pregunta con cara de atención Kurama.

La espada esperará aparecer hasta que tenga un descendiente de sexo femenino.

Pero si es solamente una espada como puede haber una hija y una madre con la habilidad?.

Lo que sucede es que la hija o descendiente no puede tener la espada hasta que la otra mujer se la conceda o muera.

Guau ... tú si que tienes una vida increíble!- dice el apuesto joven.

Mira quien habla, yo no soy la que tienes miles de años...-

Si es cierto..., oye te puedo decir algo, pero no te vayas a enojar-

Si adelante- dice la chica curiosamente

Es que...-entonces Kurama forma una bella sonrisa en su rostro- te veías realmente bellísima con esas alas.

Baka...-Dice ella roja como un tomate- mejor vamos en camino- y empieza a caminar.

Em Nadeshiko ...- dice el con una voz burlona

Ahora que quieres -dice

Es por el otro lado-dice él

Que!...-entonces, se dio cuenta que caminaba hacia el norte- Ja! ya lo sabia solo quería probarte-

Si... me lo imagino- decía Kurama y se percata que ella estaba completamente roja, y esto le provoco mucha risa.

Porque te ríes?- pregunta la joven muy avergonzada.

De nada.. mejor caminemos- cuando Kurama la adelanta piensa-"_Pobrecita, la pongo nerviosa fácilmente"._

"_¿y a este qué le pasa?"_- se preguntaba Nadesiko mientras seguía a Kurama.

_Entonces llegan frente una gran montaña..._

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Creo q me enamoré de ti

**_Otro cap!!! emmm bueno q puedo decir... XDDD solo q lo disfruten!! besos y gracias por leer!_  
**

**Capitulo 6: Creo que me enamore de ti**

_**Guau ... tu si que tienes una vida increíble!- dice el apuesto joven.**_

_**Mira quien habla, yo no soy la que tienes miles de años...-**_

_**Si es cierto..., oye te puedo decir algo, pero no te vallas a enojar- **_

_**Si adelante- dice la chica curiosamente**_

_**Es que...-entonces kurama forma una bella sonrisa en su rostro- te veías realmente bellísima con esas alas.**_

_**Baka...-Dice ella roja como un tomate- mejor vamos en camino- y empieza a caminar.**_

_**Em Nadeshiko ...- dice el con una voz burlona**_

_**Ahora que quieres -dice **_

_**Es por el otro lado-dice el **_

_**Que!...-entonces se dio cuente que caminaba hacia el norte- Ja! ya lo sabia solo quería probarte-**_

_**Si... me lo imagino- decía kurama y se percata que ella estaba completamente roja, y esto le provoco mucha risa.**_

_**Porque te ríes?- pregunta la joven muy avergonzada.**_

_**De nada.. mejor caminemos- cuando Kurama la adelanta piensa-"Pobrecita, la pongo nerviosa fácilmente". **_

"_**¿y a este que le pasa?"- se preguntaba Nadesiko mientras seguía a Kurama.**_

_**Entonces llegan frente una gran montaña...**_

- Es enorme...!!!- dice Nadeshiko. Si ,efectivamente era una montaña enorme que se perdía en el cielo, entre las nubes.

-Seguramente el castillo se encuentra en la cima- dice el bellísimo zorro.

-Vamos a tener que subir todo eso... U.U... que aburrido...-dice la chica con cara decepcionada.

Oye no seas pesimista ¡¿donde quedo tu energía?¡- dice kurama golpeándole la espalda.

Hace 4 horas, cuando tuvimos que saltar ese maldito precipicio,... pero bueno hay que continuar!!!!- dice ella con mucho animo.

Ves que eres una buena niña?- dice el guapísimo chico mientras le acaricia la cabeza

Ya déjame!!!!-dice ella sonrojada- ¡¿Que crees que soy, perro?!.

Nop...jejejeje.. pero eres como una niña pequeña algunas veces-

Ja! No fastidies-ella se adelanta con paso acelerado.

Jejejejejejejejejejej...

Después de haber caminado, ya un par de horas...

Kurama...

Si?-dice el apuesto compañero de viaje de Nadeshiko

Es mi imaginación, o creo que llevamos apenas menos del tercio del alto de la montaña?- dice ella irónicamente.

Bueno en realidad...- mira hacia arriba- no hemos avanzado mucho- dice él- debe ser por el camino.

(Lo que sucede es que los jóvenes tomaron un camino que había rodeando la montaña ya que consideraron que escalar esta era una locura.).

Debe haber una cueva o un camino secreto... – dice ella, mientras tocaba las rocas buscando alguna señal o algo.

U...Nadeshiko crees que va haber una entrada justo aquí, donde estamos nosotros cuando es una montaña enorme y podría estar en cualquier lugar-dice él como un poco preocupado por la "estúpida" actitud de su compañera.

No lo creo, lo se- dice ella con mucha seguridad.

Así? Y como estas tan segura?- dice él

Instinto femenino- dice ella, mientras tocaba las piedras de gran tamaño.

O sea, que debo creer que por tu instinto femenino vamos encontrar una entrada secreta, cuando las posibilidades son de 1 en 100.000, por favor no me hagas re...

Entonces, en ese momento, se abre una roca de gran tamaño mostrando en su interior una cueva.

Ja! Decías...-dice ella con una ceja levantada.

Debo admitirlo esta vez ganaste, vamos en marcha- dice él entrando en la cueva.

Kurama -dice Nadeshiko tomando su mano para detenerlo- no crees que seria mejor si descansáramos y después retomáramos nuestro viaje , es que no se tú pero yo estoy cansada y en estas condiciones estoy en desventaja, además no creo que estemos en peligro, porque si ese idiota de pelo gris nos quisiera atacar lo pudo haber hecho hace tiempo.

Si tienes razón es mejor que descansemos- dice Kurama mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

Kurama! Ya te dije que no soy perro!- dice ella molesta.

Es que eres tan linda cuando te enojas que no puedo resistirlo...jejejejej..- dice Kurama sabiendo que su compañera se pondrá roja como un tomate.

- Bueno entonces...-dice ella rodeando el cuello de Kurama con sus dos brazos-

¿No te molestaría si me acercara un poco mas no es cierto?- entonces ella se empezó a acercar lentamente su boca a la de él.(quien fuera ella ).

- Glup! O-oye no crees que este no es un buen momento para hacer estas cosas?!-

dice el , muy nervioso, pero siempre tratando de mantener la compostura.

Uf...- dice la bella joven soltándose de Kurama, haciéndose la decepcionada- que lastima yo tenia ganas ahora, bueno, creo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión- mientras le cerraba el ojo- Bueno... -dice ella , mientras bostezaba , y se dirigía a la cueva - Me voy a dormir, Buenas noches.

Mientras el pobre Kurama no podía creer que la chica fuera tan ¡osada!,y por supuesto su cara no podía estar mas roja-_**"**__Me pregunto...si realmente me iba a besar?!"._

Entonces Kurama entro a la cueva y se percató que Nadeshiko se había quedado dormida.

"_Se quedo dormida muy rápido... de verdad estaba muy cansada.."-_ se sentó al lado de ella, mientras la miraba tiernamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes, se acerco lentamente y le dio un tierno beso en la frente- Buenas noches linda Nadeshiko

Después de ese interesante percance...

Kurama...Kurama!! despierta...- dice la joven de largos cabellos.

Ah?!...ho-hola…¿cómo estas, como dormiste?- dice el con una linda sonrisa.

Muy bien gracias... oye creo que deberíamos partir ¿vamos?

Claro.. seguramente nuestro simpático personaje nos esta esperando- dice el antiguo zorro.

Entonces en marcha!!- dice la compañera de Youko

Mientras mas se internaban en la montaña más oscuro se ponía, ya ni siquiera podían ver sus manos y el aire se ponía muy pesado.

¿Nadeshiko, estas ahí?- pregunta Kurama.

Siiii... no te preocupes- responde ella.

No te muevas...- dice el joven sacando de su bolsillo unas semillas, y las lanzó contra el suelo, en un segundo creció una pequeña planta con una flor que irradiaba una fuerte luz inmediatamente el lugar se iluminó.

Guau... buena idea Kurama así está mucho mejor.

Bueno entonces continuemos- mientras iban avanzando Kurama lanzaba semillas, para tener obviamente más seguridad y también para marcar el camino, por cualquier cosa.

Oye Kurama...?- le pregunta la chica con cara de interés.

Si?.. que sucede Nadeshiko- le pregunta.

Te puedo hacer una pregunta??- dice la chica poniéndose frente a él.

Qué cosa?...- dice él un poco incomodo.

Has tenido novia??? Alguna vez en tu vida como Shuishi???- dice ella con una inocente mirada.

A decir verdad... no he tenido ninguna-dice él tocándose la barbilla y mirando hacia el suelo.

Oooooh...eso si que es curioso-dice la chica muy impresionada.

Por qué dices eso??- mientras ambos seguían caminando.

Porque como eres un chico tan popular entre las chicas, creí que no se... podrías haber tenido una relación con alguien... pero dime ¿nunca te ha gustado nadie? –pregunta ella realmente**muy** interesada en el tema.

Es que en realidad nunca me han interesado mucho las chicas(que raro suena eso)-

Oo Kurama, había oído que tu eras muy unido a ese demonio llamado Hiei y que tenían una rara relación, pero nunca pensé que era cierto ¡!!! no me digas que ... que tu...eres Ga...-dice la chica.

No, no, no, no, no!!!!! No es eso, no mal interpretes- dice él muy sonrojado- Lo que sucede es que no se como...

Que no sabes como?...no entiendo- dice la joven confundida.

Es que no se como es eso de que te guste alguien, no entiendo esas cosas ni reconozco esos sentimientos, es decir no es que yo no amé, no es eso, porque yo amo mucho a mi madre, es que lo que sucede es que ese sentimiento de pareja yo... nunca lo he sentido y no se como reconocerlo...-mientras él habla Nadeshiko miraba atentamente a Kurama y se dio cuenta que en cada momento que pasaba con Kurama surgía en ella una linda sensación, como un tipo de molestia en la boca del estómago y que el corazón se le salía del pecho como si se le fuera a escapar- Y tú Nadeshiko?.-interrumpe sus pensamientos el apuestísimo joven.

Eh?-dice ella poniéndose muy nerviosa, ya que Kurama la miró justo cuando lo estaba mirando con tanta atención.

Tú nunca has tenido nada con un chico?- dice él con una tiernísima sonrisa.

Bueno en realidad con la vida que he tenido nunca he estado preocupada por esos temas, además por lo general no hablo mucho con nadie como para mantener una relación o conocer a una persona.

OH eso significa que yo soy una persona especial para ti?- dice él mirando hacia al frente.

Emmmmm...bueno...yo creo que si...- dice ella sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo.

Entonces cuando volvamos a casa...te gustaría salir un día a comer una helado conmigo?- dice él mirándola.- te invitaría a un lugar mejor pero tu sabes... estoy un poco corto de dinero.

Sí , claro me encantaría...- dice esto con una gran sonrisa. (nota autora: quien le podría decir que no )

Mira Nadeshiko la salida!!!. Por fin- dice el antiguo ladrón.

De una ves por todas vamos a enfrentar a ese desgraciado-dice ella

Nadeshiko, vamos- dice él mirándola.

Si!! (parte muy típica y repetida)

_Entonces ambos van corriendo hacia la salido, para enfrentar al malvado demonio que los espera en sus dominios._

_Mientras en otro lugar..._

"_Jajajajajajajajaja... disfruten el paseo porque es el único instante que les queda "._

_** Continuara...**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yaaaaaaaaaaa cap terminadooooo puxa ojla lo hayan disfrutadooo , aunq me gustaria q dejaran sus reviews TT, pero wenoooo, bueno nuevamente agradecer a **_**eali-chan _x su reviews!!! buena onda ella XDDDDD... y definitivamente recomiendame cn tus amigos jejejejejejejeee..._**  
_**... eso besos a todos y nos vemos un un prox cap. **_

** muak! **_**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7: La batalla final parte I

**Cap 7: La Batalla Final. Parte 1.**

Era un lugar bellísimo había un tipo de jardín a gran escala, es decir, un bosque de puros árboles de cerezo, obviamente florecidos( por cierto, este es el árbol favorito de Kurama), pero lo más increíble del lugar era que a pesar que hubiera un verdadero bosque de cerezos, estos no alcanzaban a tapar el castillo que era realmente gigantesco, se veía imponente, las grandes paredes de piedra que protegían el casillo se veían indestructibles y entre estas majestuosas corazas se divisaba el bellísimo castillo, que era de estilo japonés como el de los terratenientes pero solo unas 15 veces mas grande.

-Guau...!- decían los dos jóvenes que quedaron anonadados por la belleza del castillo.

-Ese Baka si que sabe vivir la buena vida...- dijo irónicamente Nadeshiko.

-Eso es lo menos importante, solo tenemos que derrotarlo para que volvamos pronto a nuestro mundo- dijo él hermoso joven de los ojos verdes.

Mientras los chicos se internaban en el bosque...

Kurama se quedó muy quieto mirando un hermosa árbol de cerezo.

-Oye Kurama!!! Que haces allí quieto, no tenemos tiempo que perder!!!- Dijo la chica que estaba un poco más adelante que él.

-Ya v...!!!!- Entonces Kurama gira su cabeza y ve a Nadeshiko, los pétalos de las flores de cerezo caían sobre ella y el viento agitaba un poco su cabello y en ese instante a Kurama le pareció que los bellos ojos grises de la joven resplandecían como una piedra preciosa.- _Nunca había visto una persona tan hermosa, incluso Youko envidiaría su belleza..._( Hola!! Solo quería decir que a mi en lo personal las partes así como la que acabo de hacer no me gustan mucho, pero creo que era necesario ya que Kurama en la historia nunca mostró tanto interés en Nadeshiko como Nadeshiko a él)

_-_Despierta Kurama!!!!!- decía la descendiente de Lilith, chasqueando los dedos.

Uh?!... o disculpa... jejejejejejej- dice Kurama sonrojado ya que la chica notó que la estaba mirando.

Por qué me estabas mirando tanto?...¿ no será... que te?... ¡¿estas enamorando de mi?!- dice ella mirándolo con una cara picara y tapándose la boca.

Qué ...qué estas diciendo?!- dice él muy sonrojado.

No pudiste resistirte a mi belleza –poniendo la mano en el hombro del joven- pero no te culpo... es decir eres un hombre y yo soy técnicamente un ángel caído del cielo, pero lo siento - dice tomando las dos manos del joven – esta relación no va a funcionar, yo soy una mujer ocupada y no estoy preparada para algo como esto.- dice ella pestañeando exageradamente.

O...oye no me mal interpretes ...yo... solo...-Dice muy agobiado el chico.

Guajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj!!!!te la creíste Kurama...!!!!! eres tan ingenuo -dice Nadeshiko.

Estas loca ...- dice Kurama riéndose.

Oh... pero miren que parejita tan encantadora... parecen dos tortolitos...jojojojojojojo...- dice una voz que aparece entre los árboles.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí...!!!- dice la sarcásticamente la joven – Que gusto verte de nuevo...

Igualmente lindura... oh disculpa Kurama no te molesta que la trate con tanta confianza... ¿verdad? Es, decir no te pondrás celoso ¿no es cierto?- dijo el malvado demonio de gris cabello.

No es por cambiar el tema- dice Kurama haciendo como si no le hubiera interesado el comentario- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?,¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?

Youko me decepcionas pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta!!! creo que estar tanto tiempo con humanos te a estropeado el cerebro- dice el enemigo con un tono burlón.

Cállate canoso y responde las malditas preguntas- dice la humana.

Señorita por favor no se altere, creo que se sintió identificada con mi comentario, realmente lo siento, pero como soy todo un caballero les responderé- dice tosiendo levemente- En Primera instancia soy Griffind... un pobre demonio que fue exiliado del mundo del mal, por Toguro, y fue al mundo de los humanos donde una hermosa cazadora ... por cierto, muy parecida a usted , señorita ... después de una ardua batalla con cientos de demonios bajo mi mandato tomo sus últimas fuerzas y me mando a este placido lugar ... Donde no había nadie, pero al parecer los del mundo del mal al saber de la existencia de este sitio empezaron a enviar a más y más demonios que fueron expulsados de ese mundo y obviamente se sublevaron ante mi poder...y desde ese momento lo único que quería, era matar a esa maldita mujer, pero luego supe que había muerto, debido a la gran batalla que habíamos tenido... – en ese momento Nadeshiko abre mucho mas sus ojos...- estaba muy decepcionado porque realmente le quería romper el pescuezo, pero luego supe que ella había tenido una hija – Kurama mira a Nadeshiko, ella sigue observando fijamente al demonio- y bueno ... solo la quería conoce un poco mejor pero como siempre no faltaban los entrometidos que se atrevieron a desafiarme, al parecer la hija de esa cazadora tenia un hermano que no me dejaba ni si quiera echarle un vistazo a la niñita , pensaba eliminarlo pero al parecer la jovencita se encargo de eso, Jajajajajajajajajajajaja...!!!!!!

Me la vas a pagar!!!!!!- dice Nadeshiko preparándose para saltar y cortarle el cuello cuando Kurama la detiene.

¡¡¡¡No te das cuente que eso es lo que quiere, dice esto para provocarte!!!!- las palabras de Kurama lograr que Nadeshiko se detuviera- Tenemos que pensar bien antes de atacar, precipitándose no lograras nada, además de una muerte segura...

Esta bien...- dice la joven mirando hacia un lado.

Son realmente encantadores, realmente es una lastima...¡¡¡Que tengan que morir!!!- entonces sus ojos empezaron a brillar fuertemente , alrededor de él aparece una luz blanca y en ese momento sale una onda expansiva que iba directo a Kurama y Nadeshiko, entonces la humana se cruza ante Kurama y golpea su espada en el suelo, creando un poderoso campo de fuerza.-Guau...!!! jovencita realmente se nota que eres descendiente de Lilith, no esperaba menos pero solo era una prueba...

Deja de jugar con nosotros...- dice Kurama realmente furioso- si quieres pelear hazlo, pero no nos uses para tu diversión, porque no somos juguetes de nadie.

Esta bien peleare enserio... es penoso ya que me cayeron bien... bueno empecemos con la diversión- los árboles de cerezos se empezaron a marchitar, el bello follaje se seco y el hermoso castillo no era mas que un montón de escombros, y sucedió lo que había pasada anteriormente Kurama tomó forma de Youko y de Nadeshiko brotaron unas hermosas alas doradas, pero eso no era lo mas importante, lo curioso era que el poder que nacía del demonio era enorme.

¿ por qué nos has transformado nuevamente?- dice Youko con gran frialdad- sabes bien que como Youko mi poder aumenta a la de un demonio tipo A e incluso más.

Hay Youko tu siempre tan presumido...crees que no lo se?, crees que soy tan estúpido que te transformaría si no pudiera ganarte?, escúchame bien Youko... al ser transportado a este mundo mis poderes fueron bloqueados y la única forma que puedo liberarlos es usando este campo que muestra la realidad o sea tu verdadera apariencia y poderes, el problema es que al usarlo también mi enemigo aumenta su poder, pero como soy un ser tan superior eso no me preocupa...jajajajajajajajajajaja...!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡No eres mas que un charlatán, no hables tanto y pelea!!!!!- dice el ángel.

Bueno si insistes tanto...- dice el enemigo, Nadeshiko se lanza contra el en ese momento Griffind hace que sus uñas crezcan de tal manera que eran casi del largo de la espada de Nadeshiko, ella choca su espada en las uñas de Griffind

" _Imposible nadie puede detener esta espada, que clase de demonio es este..."_- piensa Nadeshiko, súbitamente el demonio que tenía un mano desocupada apunto sus uñas directo al estomago de la joven, ella para poder evadir este acto tubo que detener su ataque-_"maldita sea ..."- _entonces ella siente como un tibio liquido cae por su estomago- _"maldición logro herirme, no es muy grave, pero si yo no me hubiera percatado a tiempo... seguramente hubiera muerto..."_

Perdona querida creo que te lastime, te prometo que la próxima vez no fallare. – Griffind siente una presencia en su espalda gira rapidamente era Youko, y venía directo hacia él.

¡¡Muereee...!!- dice Kurama mientras se acerca rapidamente con su látigo, este alcanza a amarrar el brazo del demonio- Ahora si eres mío, ( Guaaaaaaa... que raro suena eso XD) te haré pedazos!!!- dice furioso el guerrero.

Eso es lo que tu crees- Dice el hombre de gris cabello.

Yo estaría de acuerdo con él ...!!!!- dice Nadeshiko al demonio, mientras se acercaba por detrás- ¡¡me las vas a pagar grandísimo animal !!- En ese instante la joven entierra totalmente la espada en la espalda del ser maligno- Lo logre...!!!!!!.- dice ella con aire de victoria.

Que rayos...?!- dice Kurama mientras se da cuenta que Griffind, tomaba la espada con la mano- Nadeshiko aléjate de él !!!!!!!!- el supuesto derrotado demonio levanto su vista, miro a Youko, sonrió y como por arte de magia destruye el látigo de este, y envuelve a Youko en un torbellinos lleno de filosas plumas- aaaaaaaahhhhhhh...!!!!- grita Kurama de dolor, entonces cae muy mal herido al suelo.

Kurama...levántate!!!!- Nadeshiko logro retroceder un poco pero no lo suficiente, su espada aun estaba en el interior del enemigo, y sin ella la joven no podía usar correctamente sus poderes, el demonio seguía vivo y se acercaba lentamente a ella, sacándose la espada suavemente de su espalda.

Déjame informarte algo en este campo de fuerza yo no...¡¡¡Puedo morir!!!-dice el sacando la espada completamente de su cuerpo, mientras la tenia en sus manos esta las quemaba lentamente.

"_no...no es posible,¡¿ es decir que nunca podremos acabar con él?!"_- dice la chica sintiendo un terror que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Creíste que con este juguetito acabarías conmigo- mientras levantaba la espada y hacia que aparecieran inscripciones sobre esta- Jamás una asquerosa humana como tú me ganará.-Entonces la espada es quebrada en dos.

Noooooooo... esto...esto...no lo puedo creer...como la pudo romper??, esto es imposible...- decía, ella cayendo al suelo ya sin fuerzas, su espada era lo único que le causaba seguridad, y ahora se sentía desprotegida- Que voy a hacer...- decía mientras miraba el suelo y tomaba la parte superior, o sea la parte con el mango, entre sus manos.

Nadeshiko levántate!!!!! No es hora de deprimirse tenemos que acabar con él, eso es lo más importante...¡¿me oyes?!- dice Youko mientras se levantaba- Todos tienen un punto débil, y él no es la excepción...

Pero mira quien es, el gran Youko Kurama... que alienta a su amada, que encanto, realmente eres un príncipe azul... ¡ja!... no me hagas reír.

Escúchame, te hago una proposición, te reto a un duelo uno a uno, en el que el ganador se quedara con la mujer y podrá hacer con ella lo que quiera.

Oye Youko no seas pervertido que estas pensando!!!!- Dice la joven realmente furiosa- ¡¿Qué crees que estas diciendo demonio Hentai, ofreciéndome como premio, no tienes vergüenza?!.-dice ella muy sonrojada.

Parece que realmente quieres morir...pero esta bien , acepto... –dice el maquiavélico ser mirando a Kurama.

Perfecto!!- dice Kurama .

Pero hay una condición...nuestra batalla debe ser en un campo de fuerza que solo se destruirá si uno de los dos muere-dice él con una mirada diabólica.

Me parece bien...-dice Youko sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

Kurama...!!!! que crees que haces?!, no te das cuenta que es una trampa- dice ella acercándose a Kurama y tomándolo por los brazos, pero él no la miraba- Kurama escúchame... entre los dos le ganaremos, pero por favor no hagas estupideces...- entonces Youko toma una de sus manos la pone en su mejilla cerrando sus ojos- Ku-Kurama...- la pobre no podía estar mas sonrojada.

Te prometo que ganaré – y abre sus hermosos ojos dorados- no te preocupes- suelta sus manos y empieza a caminar dejándola atrás- ¡¡¡Mientras empieza a pensar que sabor de helado quieres, para nuestra cita!!!- a pesar de verse como Youko e incluso tener el nivel de poderes que tenia en el pasado, seguía siendo Shuishi, y eso tranquilizo a Nadeshiko.

_ Este seria el final del combate, por fin se determinara el futuro de estos dos jóvenes..._

_ Continura..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_aki esta el cap 7!! espero q lo hayan disfrutado, kiero agradecer a la gente q ha enviado reviews, ya q he estado escribiendo esta historia por muxo tiempo y es gratificante resibir criticas o felicitaciones, bueno en los prox 2 cap, va a ver un ¡suitch! en la forma de escribir, de hecho se pondra mejor XD, asiq sigan leyendoo besos para todos!!!!_

_muak!_

_ PD: dejen sus reviews! ;) , ah, y gracias ealichan y sufaji, kisess_


	8. Chapter 8: La batalla final parte II

Antes que todo feliz navidad!!!... aki hay un cap nuevo ojala lo disfruten!!!! Kisses!

**Cap.8:La batalla final ,parte 2**

_En el capítulo anterior... _

_**Hay una condición...nuestra batalla debe ser en un campo de fuerza que solo se destruirá si uno de los dos muere-dice el con una mirada diabólica.**_

_**Me parece bien...-dice Youko sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.**_

_**Kurama...!!!! que crees que haces no te das cuenta que es una trampa- dice ella acercándose a Kurama y tomándolo por los brazos, pero él no la miraba- Kurama escúchame entre los dos le ganaremos, por favor no hagas estupideces...- entonces Youko toma una de sus manos la pone en su mejilla cerrando sus ojos- Ku-Kurama...- la pobre no podía estar mas sonrojada.**_

_**Te prometo que ganaré – y abre sus hermosos ojos dorados- no te preocupes- suelta su mano y empieza a caminar dejándola atrás- ¡¡¡Mientras... empieza a pensar que sabor de helado quieres, para nuestra cita!!!- a pesar de verse como Youko e incluso tener el nivel de poderes que tenia en el pasado, seguía siendo Suishi, y eso tranquilizo a Nadeshiko**_

Entonces Youko se pone delante de Griffind- ¡¡¡¡Estoy listo!!!!- decía él con gran seguridad.

Ok. Empecemos- dice Griffind, este chasquea los dedos y forma un enorme campo de fuerza.- Será muy divertido ver como el grandísimo ladrón de todos los tiempos llorará pidiendo piedad...

Dentro del campo estaba donde iniciaría y también terminaría la batalla, y los contrincantes estaban listos.

Primero empezó con un juego de miradas, al parecer ninguno de los dos tenia pensado comenzar la batalla, estaban esperando algún tipo de señal la cual les indique cuando empezar.

Solo bastó que una pequeña hoja tocara el campo de fuerza para que los dos comenzaran a correr, formando un círculo, nunca se daban la espalda ya que ese podría ser el motivo de su derrota. Griffind fue el que dio el primer paso y fue directo donde Youko pero este no se que atrás y también dio un gran salto hacia su contrincante.

Vamos Griffind no te acobardes!!!!- dice Youko golpeando a su enemigo con toda su fuerza, pero este lo toma del brazo, poniéndose detrás del él (0.0 que miedo) y torciéndole fuertemente el brazo hacia atrás- arg...!! gritaba Kuramita de dolor.

Empecemos de a poco la masacre, primero te romperé el brazo- mientras se lo jalaba más hacia atrás- y luego te romperé las costillas una por una...

Jejejejejejejejej...!!!!!-se burlaba Youko.

De que te ríes acaso el dolor te volvió loco tan rápido???!!!!

No seas imbécil tu crees que un monstruo de segunda categoría como tú me va a ganar- entonces Kurama ,con la otra mano que tenia liberada ,entierra sus uñas en un costado del cuerpo de Griffind.

Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!- Grita Griffind, ya que Kurama teniendo enterrada sus uñas en su cuerpo empezó a girarla y la introducía mas y mas adentro, por esto Griffind se dio en la necesidad de alejarse y soltar a este demonio- Guau! Kurama tu si que me sorprendes, realmente no imagine que fueras tan despiadado.

Mientras el enemigo de Nadeshiko hablaba ,Youko con su mano llena de sangre se acerca esta a su boca, lamiéndola- mmmmmmm... aún esta tibia...-sacando la sangre de sus dedos con la lengua,(Que sexy XD) Nadeshiko solo observaba esta desagradable escena , Kurama, su Kurama al parecer se estaba transformando por fin en un despiadado demonio,_" y...¿si no vuelve a ser el mismo?, que haré, tendré que dejarlo escapar o tendré que...que matarlo?",_todas estas interrogantes se venían a la cabeza de Nadeshiko mientras veía a Suishi peleado.

Youko realmente debo admitir que me sorprendiste, hace tiempo que no me hacían sentir dolor...-decía Griffind con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pues vete acostumbrando, porque desde ahora lo sentirás... ¡¡mucho más seguido!!-este salta y se dirige directo hacia el enemigo pero este se ríe.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaj...!!!! ¿crees que...por que me hallas golpeado una vez lo lograras de nuevo? Ni lo sueñes!!!!!!! – este retrocede y hace una enorme ráfaga de viento la que levanta el polvo que no permite ver nada, esto inquietó a Nadeshiko quien estaba muy preocupada por Kurama, ya que no podía ver en la condición en que se encontraba, esta se acerca al campo para tratar de ver con mayor claridad... el polvo empezó a disiparse y mostraba dos oscuras figuras la de un hombre parado y la de uno que yacía en el suelo junto a sus pies...Luego el polvo por fin permitió ver mas nítidamente a las figuras – Kuramaaaaaa..!!!!!- decía Nadeshiko, (si ustedes pensaron que Kurama era la figura tirada en el suelo acertaron!!!)- Kurama!!! Tienes que levantarte!!!

Ya cállate niña!!!¿... no te das cuenta que aún no muere? El campo de fuerza no se ha destruido—dice el malvado- Pero no será por mucho-lo patea en el estomago y lo voltea quedando boca arriba- Kurama, Despierta!!!¿no ves que tu linda novia te llama???? levántate, levántate y ve a buscarla!!!!- le aplasta el estomago.

Arg!!!!- decía Youko por el dolor, saliendo sangre por su boca.

Youko!!!!!- decía la linda joven, en su desesperación toma lo que quedaba de espada y empieza a golpear el campo de fuerza- Rómpete porquería!!! Rómpete!!!!- decía ella casi con lagrimas en los ojos- Mierda!!!! Esta cosa es indestructible.

Tranquilízate querida- tomando a el zorro por el cabello y levantándolo- y disfruta la función... que se llama "rómpele todos los huesos al zorrito"!!!!!!!- este empezó a darle golpes a Kurama en la cara, en el estómago, en sus costillas pero él no reaccionaba, estaba demasiado cansado y malherido, incluso casi no sentía el dolor.

Vamos Kurama reacciona!!!! No te das cuenta que te matará!!!!!- decía la chica desesperada- Eres un idiota levántate...levántate te digo!!!!!.

Pobre chica...-dice Griffind lanzando a Youko a el suelo- acabaré con este sufrimiento rápido.

"_maldición que hago, casi no siento mi cuerpo y estoy demasiado agotado como para pensar... necesito ganar o sino Nadeshiko..."_

Muere demonio de mala muerte!!!!- Griffind apunta a Kurama con su mano para darle el golpe final- Es tu fin...!!!!!- no se vio nada más, solo polvo que se levantó nuevamente por el impacto, pasaron unos segundos y el campo desapareció.

Alguien de ellos dos murió...-decía Nadeshiko entre lagrimas, esta se afirma contra un árbol que estaba detrás de ella, el polvo por fin deja ver el ex -campo de batalla, que permite ver el cuerpo de Griffind de pie, este gira y la mira, con una sonrisa en su rostro y cae al suelo ...MUERTO.

Entonces alguien toca su hombro derecho esta voltea- No te he dicho que te ves más linda sonriendo- ¡¡¡No lo podía creer era... Kurama , estaba vivo!!!-Jejejejejej...creí que moriría, pero sabes unos segundos antes que me lanzara un ataque me percaté que detrás de una roca había una pequeña flor, y ¿sabes? Concluí que...- entonces fue interrumpido por un tierno beso en los labios.(que por cierto fue muy corto), este aún perplejo recibe un fuerte abrazo de la chica.

Me alegro mucho que estés bien Kurama(por si acaso él ya tiene la forma de Suishi).

Lo se...- y este la abraza fuertemente a ella también.

Entonces ella se separa un poco de él- como están tus heridas te duelen mucho???- dice ella con cara de preocupación.

En realidad... me duelen un poco, pero ya se me pasará- dice él- además recuerda que soy el "gran Youko Kurama"- con un tono de sarcasmo.

Jejejej..!! – ríe ella suavemente.

En ese instante Kurama toma la cara de Nadeshiko y acerca su rostro al de ella, quedando frente con frente- Realmente me fascina cuando sonríes- entonces este besa nuevamente a la joven, que por cierto se estaba casi derritiendo (quien no!!!!), el beso empezó muy simple pero luego se puso mas "contundente" (saben a lo que me refiero). Los dos chicos estaban tan concentrados en aquella "escena", que no se dieron cuenta que la luz que los llevo a ese extraño mundo los estaba rodeando de nuevo, y esta obviamente los envió de vuelta a su mundo. De repente escuchan una gran cantidad de risitas y murmullos ambos se separan, se miran confundidos y ven hacia el frente , dándose cuenta que estaba nada mas ni nada menos que en el colegio, con más de la mitad de los alumnos mirando por la ventana de sus aulas este memorable momento.

Guau Suishi tu si que sabes besar!!!!!- le gritaba un compañero.

Oye nueva!!! Por que no me vienes a dar un besito a mi también!!!!- gritaba otro.

Suishi y Nadeshiko se miran, y se ponen a reír a carcajadas, lo que dejó más perplejo a sus compañeros. Mientras los dos reían Kurama miró a Nadeshiko pensando:

"_Creo que con ella... mi vida se pondrá mas que interesante"_ .

**Continuara...**


	9. Chap 9: El zorro, el ángel y el querubín

**Que puedo decir un cap nuevo!!! Todo por un review! XDDDDDDDDDDDD es increíble!! Ya p este cap es mas que tdo como uno mas tranquilo, onda para conocer mas a Nadeshiko…**

Quisiera hacer una descripción mas detallada del físico de Nadeshiko: tine un tez muy blanca, unos delgados y rosados labios, sus ojos son de color gris, y su cabello es castaño muy rizado hasta las caderas, tiene unas piernas largas aunque no tienes grandes pechonalidades tampoco es plana … bueno esop!

XDDDDDDDDDD

Ahora el cap!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Cap 9: El zorro, el ángel y el querubín.**

Después del último percance en la escuela, los dos chicos entraron a clase, al parecer el tiempo en el mundo donde estuvieron corría más rápido que en la vida real, por ello solo habían estado ausentes solo unos minutos, incluso sus heridas habían desaparecido, pero...

(mientras Suishi y Nadeshiko almorzaban...) Oye Kurama...?-dice mirándolo la linda chica que estaba al lado de él.

Dime...?-dice curioso.

¿Cómo hiciste para ganarle al demonio..? es que como note dejé terminar de contar...-dice la chica con un tono un poco burlesco.

Ammm...-dice Kurama, un poco sonrojado mirando hacia arriba- mira ,lo que pasa es que ,unos segundos antes que me lanzara el ataque, me percaté que detrás de una roca había una pequeña flor blanca lo cual me llamo mucho la atención ,ya que todo el lugar como puedes recordar estaba marchitado, y cuando me estaba apunto de llegar el ataque lo evadí y rompí la flor con mi látigo (todo esto paso en solo unos segundos ¿no es increíble? XD)- dijo él.

GUAU!! Y ¡¿cómo estabas tan seguro que funcionaría?!- dice ella muy curiosa.

Mmmmmm... en realidad no lo se, es que estaba tan desesperado por matarlo que solo me deje llevar por el momento, jejejejeje...

Oye Kurama ¿recuerdas todo lo que sucedió¿estuviste conciente en todo momento???- pregunta un poco preocupada Nadeshiko.

Mmmmmm...sip, lo estaba¿por qué preguntas?- dice

Por nada...jejejeje- mientras decía esto ella recordaba la imagen de Youko, despiadado, frió, aterrador, realmente no podía creer que Youko y Suishi eran la misma persona o demonio...¿Llegará algún día el momento en que Suishi por fin se transforme completamente en Youko? y si eso sucede ¿se olvidaría de ella?¿sería capaz de matarla?

Oye Nadeshiko!!

Ah?! Disculpa, es que estaba pensando...- dice ella con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

Tenemos que entrar a clases- dice el levantándose.

Ok vamos- entonces él le ofrece su mano, con una gran sonrisa, para que se levantase - gracias...- dice ella y se levanta con la ayuda de su "amigo".

Después de clases Nadeshiko estaba guardando sus cosas en el pupitre ...

Nadeshiko... – dice alguien por detrás.

Que onda, Suishi?!-(que moderna ella jajajajajaja…) dice la guardiana.

¿¿Te gustaría salir hoy a comer el helado que te prometí??- dice Suishi con la cara mas linda que se puedan imaginar.

Lo siento Kurama, no puedo...me encantaría, pero debo ir a buscar a mi sobrina al kinder garden, hoy es el día cuando la puedo sacar a pasear (Por dios!!!! como puede rechazarlo!!!!! Yo dejaría a mi sobrina botada en el jardín, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA)- dice ella con una cara de decepción.

Pero que vaya con nosotros!!!!-dice Suishi insistiendo con la invitación.

Mmmmm...no estoy segura- dice ella con un dedo en su mentón(como se hace la difícil ¬¬)- esta bien... vamos.

Nadeshiko termino de guardar sus cosas, y bajaron .Mientras salían de la escuela...

¿Dónde queda la escuela de tu sobrina?- dice el chico.

Mmmmm. No muy lejos, como a dos cuadras...- dice la joven.

Ok, vamos...- entonces salen de la escuela y ,en ese momento ,Kurama toma a Nadeshiko por el hombro y ella se acerca más hacia él, los dos se miran con una sonrisa y continúan con su camino.

Luego de unos minutos caminando, los chicos llegan al jardín donde esperaba la pequeña sobrina de Nadeshiko.

Onee-chan!!!!!- grita la pequeña que corre hacia Nadeshiko, y la abraza fuertemente, era de pequeño tamaño pero era realmente bonita con unos bellos ojos azules y un cabello muy claro casi blanco muy largo y rizado como el de Nadeshiko.

Hola pequeña ,¡¿como te has portado?!- dice Nadeshiko con una tierna sonrisa.

Muy bien hermana, mira lo que hice- y le muestra un dibujito que, al parecer, era el intento de un gato.- Es para ti.

Ay, gracias es muy bonito...que lindo árbol...-dice ella, sonriendo.

¡¡¡No es un árbol, es un gatito!!!- dice frustrada la pequeña.

Jejejejejejejejeje- dice su "hermana", entonces mira hacia atrás- te presento a un amigo se llama Suishi Minamino- mostrándole a Kurama.

Es u placer pequeña- dice este como todo una caballero.

Uhhhh... que lindo es...!!!! o- dice la pequeña con grandes y brillantes ojos, en ese momento, después del comentario de la pequeña niña, se acerca un grupete de niñitas del jardín de infancia de Sara acercándose a Kurama, y lo quedan mirando casi hipnotizadas.

Hola pequeñas... -dice Kurama con una linda sonrisa, causando que todas las niñas se lanzaron sobre el.

¿Cuántos años tienes?-decía una.

¿Puedo ser tu novia?-decía otra.

Entonces llega Sara con cara muy enojada- Todas aléjense de él porque me vino a ver a mi¿verdad oni-chan?- tomándole la mano.

O...oni-chan...jejejejejejejejejeje...claro U- dice confundido Kurama.

Vamos Sara que se nos hará tarde- dice Nadeshiko tocando la cabeza de la niña- quieres que vayamos a comprar un helado con Suishi??-dice la joven con una linda sonrisa.

Siiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Vamos oni-chan – decía esto mientras la pequeña tiraba el brazo del demonio- corre más rápido ven!!!!.

Oye pero no corras tan fuerte...te puedes caer-decía Nadeshiko a la pequeña, con un aire maternal.

No te preocupes no creo que se vaya a caer ella... te lo aseguro...aaaaaaaaaaa- decía mientras era jalado nuevamente por la pequeña.

Después de unos momentos "caminando" , llegaron a la heladería, Kurama cumplió con lo de la cita aunque no era exactamente una verdadera velada romántica pero pasaron los 3 un grato momento.

Suishi muchas gracias por el helado...- dice el ángel.

De nada fue un placer...¿y a tí Sara te gusto tu helado?- pregunta el zorro.

Estaba riquísimo... aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera más grande...- dice la pequeña.

¡Sara!- dice Nadeshiko llamando la atención de su sobrina.

Jejeejejejejej... no te molestes Nadeshiko...Sara tiene razón debí haberlas invitado a comer un helado mas grande, pero es que tenía tantas ganas de salir contigo, que se me olvido que andaba muy corto de dinero- dice sonriendo Kurama con una mano en la nuca, ese gesto hizo que la joven se ruborizara, un pequeño silencio se formo en ese momento, entonces se rompe el hielo...

Hermana!!!! Quiero ir a jugar al tobogán!!!!!- dice la niña de rubio cabello.

Ok vamos...- dice Nadeshiko.

Al llegar al parque Nadeshiko y Suishi estaban sentados en una banca mirando como la pequeña jugaba con otro niño en el tobogán, ella estaba muy feliz y con una gran sonrisa disfrutando cada momento del juego con el niño, esto provocó que Nadeshiko formara una sonrisa en sus labios y Kurama se percató de esto,

Realmente quieres mucho a tu sobrina...- dice Kurama.

Claro que la quiero mucho, es tan linda como no quererla, ademas...ella es la única pariente cercana que me queda-Dice Nadeshiko.

Te puedo preguntar algo aunque sea algo impertinente?- dice Kurama.

Si pregunta...- dice la portadora de la espada,

Han tratado de tú sabes... a Sara?- dice Suishi.

Si te refieres si han querido matarla, no, no lo han hecho, porque nadie sabe que ella es una descendiente de Lilith, por eso ella aún no ha tenido problemas como esos, pero aún así esta condenada a tener esta maldición de cargar con la culpa de estas alas- mirándose la mano- y esta espada... además sus poderes no se han desarrollado y por eso un demonio o persona con un poder espiritual desarrollado no lo puede sentir, pero llegara el momento donde aunque no tenga la espada ella tendrá una aura lo suficientemente fuerte que le permitirá tener habilidades sobrenaturales, y cuando llegue ese momento no dudes que la querrán acabar.

Entiendo...- decía mientras miraba el cielo-...No cree que es mejor que nos vayamos se esta oscureciendo...- dice Kurama, cambiando el tema ya que se percató que no era muy apropiado para Nadeshiko.

Esa tarde Kurama acompaño a Nadeshiko a dejar a Sara a una vieja mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, al parecer esa era la casa de la abuela materna de Sara, la señora abrió la puerta miro con mala cara a Nadeshiko, y solo le dijo: Llegaste tarde con la niña no ves que se esta oscureciendo o quieres que le pase algo a ella también!!!!, tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la lleva adentro, cerrando la puerta en la cara de la chica. Ella no puso ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, solo volteo miro a Kurama.

Nos vamos?- dice suavemente Nadeshiko.

Claro...- dice el zorro, que solo pensaba e la complicada vida que tenía que superar la joven, aunque era obvio el rencor que sentía la anciana por la chica, ya que ella fue quien tomo la vida de su hija, no era justo que ninguna persona tuviera que pasar lo que ella pasara.

Gracias por acompañarme Kurama pero quiero caminar un rato sola...-dice la chica.

Entiendo... entonces nos vemos mañana...- dice el hermoso zorro.

Sip, y gracias por todo...- dice ella acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico- ve con cuidado...-dice ella sonriendo.

Tu también...- dice el joven un poco anonadado por el beso.

_La noche paso rápido... y también la semana y la relación entre el Zorro y el Ángel se hacia más y más estrecha..._

_** Continuara...**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Listo!! Jajajajj espero que lo hayan disfrutado!!**

**Mis mas sinceras gracias a veroesmeraldy!!! Buena onda ella no la conosco pero ya la kiero**

**XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ebueno besotes se viene el prox capitulo que les prometo que se pondra mil veces mejor…**


	10. Chapter 10: cita, flores y la gatita

**Cap nuevoooooo!!!!!!! disfrutenlo!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDd  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Cap 10. Cita, flores y la gatita**

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que Kurama y Nadeshiko se fueron a ese increíble mundo, y también desde que se dieron un tierno beso..., pero desde aquel percance nunca volvió haber nada mas que una fuerte "amistad", con unas tantas miradas de tortolitos enamorados y de vez en cuando un abrazo que tampoco era la gran cosa, esta relación tan curiosa entre ellos causaba una gran confusión en los dos chicos en especial en Nadeshiko...

Esa tarde en la escuela le había tocado limpiar el salón a Nadeshiko y Suishi mientras limpiaba, la chica meditaba sobre la relación que tenía ella con Kurama...

" _Tengo muy claro que un beso no significa nada, es decir solo fue un beso...bueno en realidad dos... pero el punto es que solo fue una ves que estuvimos de esa manera, y eso no significa que tengamos algo mas que amistad entre nosotros ¿verdad?, es decir cuantas personas en el mundo se dan un beso con otras personas que ni conocen... para mi creo que no fue solo algo del momento, realmente creo que me gusta mucho Kurama, pero... ¿yo le gustare a él¿él sentirá lo mismo por mi?, no debo olvidar que él es también Youko que ha sido uno de los demonios mas famosos y mujeriegos del mundo del mal y esta mas que acostumbrado a estar con mujeres y no exactamente besándose...¿y si estuvo jugando conmigo?..._**ò.ó**_... ¡Juro que lo haría pedazos!!...¡¡¡ hay pero que estoy pensando!!!, Kurama ya no es as í, ahora es tan lindo y... tan tierno-_ imaginando el momento donde el la abrazó después de haber sido atacados por la anciana-_... me pregunto si algún día lleguemos a ser novios...sería súper genial...yo, Nadeshiko, novia del gran demonio y excelente amante Youko Kurama...O.O ¡¡Como puedo estar pensando cosas así1!¡¡ Soy una pervertida!!-_ en ese momento su pensamiento es interrumpido por una familiar vos mientras estaba toda sonrojada.

Nadeshiko?- dice un apuesto joven- ¿puedo hablar contigo unos segundos?

Eh?... oh! si claro...- dice ella aún un poco avergonzada- dime que pasa???

Lo que sucede es que te quería invitar hoy a cenar en la noche... es que mi madre y su prometido tenían unas reservaciones en un restaurante italiano, pero tuvieron que cancelarlo porque mi "padrastro" tubo una emergencia y tubo que viajar... el punto es que te gustaría ir conmigo???- dice tranquilamente Suishi.

Sería todo un placer, me encanta la comida Italiana- dice Nadeshiko muy entusiasmada.

Bueno entonces nos veremos en la noche como a las 8:00 en el parque frente a la heladería ¿te parece?- dice caballerosamente Kurama.

Si me parece excelente...- dice ella.

Ok, me voy tengo que ir hacer unas cosas... nos vemos-dice Suishi saliendo de la sala.

Sayonara!!!!...- se despide la chica- " _esto será increíble!!... una cita con Kurama... me pregunto que me pondré?...mejor me voy rápido para elegir mi ropa"_

Llegó el momento la tarde paso rápido y era la hora de la cita... Nadeshiko estaba lista y arreglada, se había puesto unas pantalones bombachos de color negro, con un grueso cinturón con pirámides de color negro con una polera sin tirantes corta del mismo color del pantalón, su cabello estaba tomado por una cola alta y estaba usando unos zapatos con un delgado tacón, ella esperaba en el lugar donde Kurama le indico.

"_Creo que me adelante un poco..."-_penso la chica- _" es seguro que este parada sola, aún no recupero mis poderes, y podrían atacarme aprovechando la circunstancia..."-_ en ese instante alguien toca el hombro de Nadeshiko provocando que esta diera un salto.

Disculpa te asuste...- dice Kurama riendo.

No para nada solo fue tu impresión...(mirando con recelo) -dice esta, y de repente queda mirando a Suishi que llevaba unos jeans oscuros y un chaleco de color verde, que por cierto resaltaba sus ojos, con el cuello en forma de V, se veía realmente apuesto.

Oye, Nadeshiko te ves muy linda...- dice tiernamente Suishi.

Gracias tu también te ves muy guapo... –dice la chica tratando de parecer indiferente.

Sabes la reservación era a las 9, así que antes quiero hacer otra cosa contigo...- dice este muy sonriente.

O.O que me quieres hacer zorro pervertido!!!!- dice la chica muy incomoda.

No... no me refiero a esas cosas...- dice muy sonrojado Suishi.- solo quiero mostrarte algo antes...

Jojojojojojojojo...lo sabia solo bromeaba- mientras lo golpeaba en la nuca.

Entonces ven... por aquí- dice este caminando.

La caminata los llevo al frente de un alto edificio, que al parecer estaba abandonado...

Que hacemos aquí Kurama?- pregunta la chica.

Ya lo veras...- entonces corre una tabla, que les permita entrar a la propiedad, esta estaba toda dañada con marcas de pandilleros y grafitis por todos lados, luego de pasar por ese poco atractivo recorrido llegan a una escalera. Después de haber subido una larga escalera... llegaron frente a una puerta.

Cierra los ojos...- dice Suishi.

Ok...- responde Nadeshiko cumpliendo con la petición de su "amigo".

Después que la joven cerró los ojos, Suishi abre la puerta y la dirige hasta algún lugar.

Ya puedes abrir los ojos...- dice este con una vos muy emocionada.

...- el ángel abre los ojos quedando más que impresionada. Eran un jardín gigante con todo tipo de flores, y sobre todo rosas de color rojo...en un lugar increíble y además al estar tan alto se podía apreciar todas las luces de la cuidad.

Te gusto?- pregunta a su amiga, ya que esta no había dicho ninguna palabra.

Que si me gusta... me encanta!!! Es bellísimo ¿tu mismo plantaste esto?- pregunta.

Obviamente...- responde el zorro, en ese momento los dos se quedaron mirando el hermoso paisaje que era decorado por los pétalos de las flores que se elevaban por el cielo. Nadeshiko acerco su mano a la del joven suavemente, solo causando un pequeño roce con los dedos de él, y este toma su mano entrelazando sus dedos, era una atmósfera perfecta entonces Kurama se voltea y queda mirando a Nadeshiko, este acerca su mano al cabello de ella...

Me gustaría plantarte aquí por que te verías aún mas linda rodeada de flores...- dice este acercándose a ella, y esta también se empieza a acercar suavemente, y cuando estaban a milímetros de darse el beso que tanto anhelaba la chica una intensa luz se ve que cae del cielo hacia el centro del parque de la ciudad, interrumpiendo el mágico momento, entonces los jóvenes se separan.

Será mejor que vayamos a ver que pasa...- dice la chica, muy sonrojada y decepcionada- siento una presencia demoníaca.

Si vamos, pero... aún no has recuperado tus poderes es muy peligroso es mejor que vaya yo solo- dice Suishi.

Estas locos y perderme toda la diversión, ni lo sueñes vamos los dos- dice la chica frustradamente.- además me han enseñado hechizos purificación contra los demonios, no te preocupes.

Esta bien... – entonces los dos chicos salen corriendo hacia esa extraña luz.

Pasaron los minutos y llegaron donde había caído la luz, pero no había nada allí.

Que diablos!!! No hay nada...- dice Nadeshiko.

Debe estar cerca...ten cuidado, siento su presencia puede aparecer en cualquier momento..._" aunque es extraño esta presencia me parece muy familiar..."- _dice el chico.

En un instante una sombra salta de unos árboles por detrás de Kurama y se dirigia directo hacia el.

Kurama ten cuidado!!!!!!!- grita Nadeshiko.

Mi Señor Youko!!!! –grita una voz femenina.

Eh?...- responde el zorro.

Entonces la sombra se lanza sobre él abrazándolo o mejor dicho colgándose de su cuello.

Mi señor lo he echado tanto de menos!!!!...- dice una chica con cola y orejas de gato, con un cuerpo muy bien formado con una gran "PECHOnalidad" por cierto, con un cabello de color rubio hasta los hombros deflecado con las puntas hacia la cara, con unos grandes ojos celestes, un traje con dos enormes tajos a los lados y un muy abundante escote. – pero que lindo se ve como humano, sigue siendo bellísimo, mi querido Youko!!!!

Ku- kurama me puedes explicar ¿quien diablos es ella?- dice muy enojada la chica.

Bueno ella es...bueno era...eeeeeeee...es que antes...- dice nerviosamente el gran ladrón.

Disculpe mi señor yo responderé por usted.- dice la demonio- mi nombre es Hitomi, y soy la prometida de mi señor Youko.-dice esto ególatramente.

Pro- prometida...

_**Continuara...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh! este cap me gustaaaaa XD**

**ojala lo hayan disfrutados!!! mis krinños a vero-chan q lee mi fic i me deja reviews **_** !!! ESOP... NOS VEMOS**_

_**MUAK! **_


	11. Chapter 11: mi nombre es Hitomi

Sorry!! XDDDDDDD

prometo seguir subiendo capitulos!! es q cn la universidad no tengo vida!! aki va!!

--

**Cap 11. Mi nombre es Hitomi **

_**Disculpe mi señor yo responderé por usted.- dice la demonio- mi nombre es Hitomi, y soy la prometida de mi señor Youko.-dice esto ególatramente.**_

_**Pro- prometida...-**_mirando a Kurama**- **¿e-eso es cierto?.- dice Nadeshiko

Eeeee... bueno sip pero te aseguro que eso fue antes que llegara a este mundo además ni siquiera me acuerdo mucho de ella...- dice este.

**¿**pe-pero mi señor Kurama como no se va a acordar de usted si yo era su favorita?¿ no recuerda que yo era la de los fines de semana y festivos?- dice ella con cara de perrito muerto.

La de los fines de semana?! Ò.Ó... que ¿qué significa esto Youko, queridito?...- dice casi por estallar.

Mira... no te enojes eso era antes ya no... ya no tengo nada que ver con esa vida...- decía excusándose desesperadamente el pobre Suishi.

¿Cómo me puede hacer esto mi señor...Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- el grito era muy fuerte, casi ensordecedor.

Shhhhhhh!!... cállate no grites... deja de llorar... si te callas te daré un regalo..- dice Suishi destapando la boca de la gatita.

Me lo promete?...- Dice Hitomi.

U...sí te lo prometo...- responde.

Hay que tierno es mi señor vamos a hacer algo divertido - dice la gata- como en los viejos tiempos...¿ le parece?...- dice ella con voz sexy.

Estoy harta de esto!! Me largo de aquí, se me quito el hambre- dice Nadeshiko, dándose la vuelta y caminando.

Espera!!...-mira a su concubina- ¿me puedes esperar unos segundos?..- entonces sigue a Nadeshiko- Escúchame te juro que no tengo nada que ver con ella... por favor no enfades sabes que tú eres la que me **gusta**...- dice suavemente Kurama para que el demonio no lo escuchase.

"¿_Le gusto? ¿Estará diciendo la verdad"-_ piensa la joven.- OK no me enojare contigo pero quiero que ella nos este fastidiando...

Trato no te preocupes haré que se vaya de vuelta al mundo en donde pertenece...-Dice este firmemente, entonces se acerca a su ex amante- ¿me puedes decir como llego aquí?,

Emmmmmmm... recuerda que soy un espíritu tipo C entonces puedo pasar la barrera.

Te ordeno que vuelvas inmediatamente!!- dice ariamente el demonio.

Pero mi señor eso no será posible... la barrera se vuelve a abrir en unas cuantas semanas más...- dice ella con trono de pena- yo le haría caso mi señor pero no puedo, me tendré que quedar aquí con usted.

No!...no!, no!... eso ní pensarlo no te atrevas a dormir bajo el mismo techo que esa demonio!- le dice Nadeshiko a Suishi.

Oye, una humana como tú que aún es solo una niñita, que ni siquiera tiene lo suficiente para satisfacer a mi señor...¡¿quien te crees en venir a darle ordenes a mi señor?,¡¡mal formada!!, ¡¿como te atreves?!

Y tu gata de mala muerte, que no eres mas que una simple ramera!! Me bien a insultar a mi te juro que te mataré ningún demonio me habla de esa manera me oyes!! No eres mas que una hija de put...- dice furiosísima Nadeshiko.

Tranquilízate Nadeshiko-interrumpe Suishi- ...no te comportes así, no se bien una mujer usando palabras así- dice el hermoso joven poniendo su mano en el hombro de esta- Hitomi!! No te atrevas a hablarle así a Nadeshiko... ella es una dama y es mi **amiga **así que no te atrevas a tratarla de esa manera nunca más!!me oyes?- dice llamando la atención a Hitomi.

Si mi señor...- dice la bajando la cabeza.

Ahora discúlpate con Nadehiko...

Disculpa Nadeshiko... no te quise insultar...- dice la demonio.

Ja! Como quieras...- dice Nadeshiko mirando hacia otro lado.

Esta bien ahora que las cosas se tranquilizaron, ¿donde te podrías quedar?- entonces él mira a la descendiente de Lilith.

No! no no... ni lo sueñes no meteré una demonio en mi departamento.- dice firmemente la chica.

No la puedo llevar a mi casa, y tampoco la podemos dejar suelta imagínate ella sola entre los humanos...Nadeshiko solo será mientras ella encuentra un lugar donde vivir- la mira con cara tan dulce y linda que ella no se pudo resistir.

Esta bien Kurama acepto pero... dile que no me moleste...¿vale?- dice la bellísima chica.

Vale...¡Hitomi! ahora vivirás con ella mientras encuentro un lugar donde puedas vivir, escucha me entero que le haces algo o la lastimas te prometo que te castigaré.

Entonces la matare de inmediato!! Me encantaba cuando me castigabas...- dice esta cercándose peligrosamente a Kurama.

ÒoÓ no ese tipo de castigos!! Me refiero al de verdad al malo... entiendes?!- dice muy nervioso Kurama quien se percato de la cara de Nadeshiko que decía: "¡te matare maldito bastardo!".

Esta bien mi señor entiendo...-dice la demonio.

Entonces creo que esta cita queda cancelada hasta una próxima ocasión...- dice con voz de decepción la chica.

Si eso creo... pero si quieres te acompaño a tu casa con Hitomi ya que seguramente se querrá escapar en cuanto le quite la vista de encima.- dice el tierno chico.

Como quieras...- dice con voz molesta la joven.

Entonces los Dos jóvenes y la Demonio se dirigían a la casa de la cazadora, donde desde ese día viviría la ex amante del antiguo ladrón conocido como Youko Kurama. Al parecer la idea de tener una rival en su propia casa no ponía de muy buen humor a Nadeshiko, pero era mejor eso a que esa gata con gran escote estuviera bajo el mismo techo que Suishi. Al llegar al edificio donde tenía su departamento Nadeshiko, suishi quedo con la boca abierta, al parecer los padres le dejaron una gran fortuna a la chica y ella pareciera que sabia usar bien su dinero porque tenia su propio Pen-House...

Vamos pasen, sean bienvenidos a mi hogar...- dice la chica.

Guau!! Tienes una linda casa Nadeshiko...- dice educadamente Suishi.

Sip, es muy lindo –dice la demonio- pero era más linda la guarida de mi señor, en especial su habitación...- decía esta.

Sabes mi estimado Kurama? Es mejor que te retires, tengo un poco de sueño y creo que tengo unas cuantas cosas que aclararle a esta linda visita...-dice con una cínica sonrisa la cazadora.

Ok, U, mejor me voy espero que se lleven bien...-dice Kurama mientras se iba.

Que mala eres -dice la gata – Como eres así con mi querido señor Youko, que es tan bueno contigo...

Escúchame bien Hitomi, solo te quiero decir unas cuantas cosillas, lo primero, es que mi nombre es Nadeshiko y soy nada mas que una cazadora de demonios criada para exterminar basuras como tú que vienen a desequilibrar este mundo, y no te mato exclusivamente porque al parecer Kurama te tiene algo de estima (_"además aún no recupero mis poderes"_), así que si tratas de dar un paso en falso, te cortaré esas lindas orejitas que tienes. Segundo no me interesa que tipo de relación tuvieron tú y Youko pero no quiero saberlo así que te prohíbo cualquier tipo de comentario acerca de tus experiencias sexuales con Youko. Y por último tienes estrictamente prohibido salir de esta casa sin la autorización mía o de Kurama.-aclara Nadeshiko

Una cosa humana, no me vengas con tus ordenes simple humana te haré caso pero no es porque te tenga miedo o algo así, lo hago porque Kurama me pidió que te obedeciera, no significa que me volveré un ángel pero haré todo lo posible.- responde molesta Hitomi

No te puedo pedir mas que eso...eres solo una gata de todas maneras UoU, esta bien no quiero seguir peleando contigo te mostraré inmediatamente tu habitación.- dice la chica.

Al otro día en la escuela... Nadeshiko no le dirigió la palabra a Suishi en todo el día al parecer estaba muy molesta con él... mientras esta almorzaba ...

¿Te molesta que me siente aquí?- pregunta un apuesto joven de verdes ojos.

Como quieras- dice muy desagradablemente Nadeshiko.

Oye porque estas tan molesta conmigo no es mi culpa que haya llegado esa demonio a nuestro mundo además te aseguro que ya no siento ningún tipo de atracción por ella...- dice a Nadeshiko con cara de preocupación.

No es de ti de quien desconfío Suishi... ¿no piensas que es bastante sospechoso que llegue justo después de conocernos y de cuando desaparecen mis poderes. _"Además no es solo de Ella de quien desconfía si no también de esa otra persona que vive al interior de Suishi"..._

Nadeshiko, mira te prometo que no te pasara nada mientras yo este contigo, ya te dije que te protegería de cualquier cosa, además... creo que eres mucho mas linda que Hitomi, así que no te preocupes- dice el Lindo Kurama.

Aich... odio cuando eres tan dulce así nunca se podría enojar una chica contigo Suishi, esta bien...- dice esta afirmando su cabeza en el hombro de el joven- pero si te veo en algo raro con ella o si se pasa de lista conmigo... ¡te asegura que le volare a los dos la cara de un golpe!.

Después de esa interesante conversación los jóvenes entraron al la sala de clases, fue una tarde en la escuela relativamente normal pero a la salida ...

Suishi!!- dice Nadeshiko corriendo hacia él- ¿Nos vamos juntos?- dice esta tomándose del brazo del chico.

Por mí, será mas que un placer...- dice dulcemente Suishi- que te parece si vamos al cine de ahí comemos unas hamburguesas y luego...- la queda mirando-jejejejejejeje...

Que estas pensando... ¬ ¬- dice la chica.

Entonces los dos chicos salen de la escuela cuando...

¡¡Mi Señor Youko!!- Grita una chica muy fuerte , lo q provoco q la gente se

volteara... chica con una mini falda (osea literal) y una polera q le quedaba corta por el gran tamaño de sus pechonalidades y adema unas botas con gran tacón ,estaba colgada de el cuello del pobre demonio...mientras la humana estaba mirando nuevamente con fuego en su mirada , lo que provoco q el pobre Suishi se pusiera muy pero muy nervioso además de soportar los cuchicheos de sus compañeros, las risas de las chicas y sus compañeros q se dedicaban a tomar fotos como locos a la bellísima demonio, ya q su gran "figura" definitivamente no podía pasar desapercibida.

Hitomi que haces aquí...- dice kurama tratando de no verse cm un idiota

Ay!!.. me señor sabe me sentía tan sola allí en esas casa además esa ni siquiera me dejo una buena comida... y mire...- bajándose del cuello de kurama y mostrándole por detrás su falda, lo cual provoco q kurama se sonrojara y los demás chicos de la escuela se volvieran locos...- lo ve ya no tengo mi cola ni mis lindas orejitas!!

Esto es demasiado!!- dice pero furiosísima Nadeshiko- es el colmo te dije q no salieras de la casa... acaso no entiendes además mírate!! Pareces una ramera...

Escúchame humana estás celosa por que no tienes lo suficiente para satisfacer a mi señor...- dice arrogantemente.

Esta bien ya es suficiente!!... Nadeshiko… de ante mano te pido disculpas por el mal comportamiento de esta niñita... pero por favor vamos a otro lugar porque este no es el lugar indicado...- dice seriamente Kurama.

Tienes razón, este no es el lugar correcto... me iré pero a mi casa, para que ella pueda sacar sus cosas, porque bajo el mismo techo que yo ella no se queda!!- dice frustradísima la enamorada de el ladrón, que voltea y se va en dirección hacia su hogar

Me parece bien así me quedo con mi señor a solas...- mientras la miraba con un rostro de odio q hacia que a Nadeshiko se le llegara a evaporar la sangre por el enojo.

En resumen después de unos minutos Nadeshiko no pudo resistirse y permitió que el apuesto hombre y la sexy gatita fueran a su casa...

Continuará...


	12. chapter 12:My new roomie

Lo primero que debo decir que es casi ridiculo que suba capítilo nuevo de este fic, se que habia dicho que ya no lo escribiria mas, pero encntre un cd, con capitulos escritos, creí haber perdido toda la info, pero despues de mucho tiempo descubri que habia respaldado este archivo XDDDDDDDDD

jajajajajjajajajjajajajjajaja asique eso ojalá alguien lo lea pero si no, no importa solo quiero terinar este proyecto que es muy muy viejo pero le tengo extrema estima ya que es lo primeroa que escribí, si ven q la escritura esta diferente entremedio, es que arregle algunos pedazos, de hacho los proximos cap serán muy diferentes, porque obviamente tengo mucha mas experiencia en esto de los fanfic... XD asique eso solo me queda decir...

ENJOY !

**Capítulo 12: Mi Nueva Compañera de Departamento**

Luego de una conversación mas racional y tranquila Nadeshiko acepta tener a la demonio en su casa con la condición q esta seguiría todas sus reglas y que tenía una semana como límite para enviarla a el mundo donde pertenecía o ella se comprometía a acabar el problema con sus propias manos...Las horas pasaron y Kurama tenia q volver a su casa...y la gata se fue a su habitación diciendo q estaba muy cansada, dejando a los dos estudiantes solos en la sala.

- Bueno... creo que tu amiguita está bastante cómoda... asique te puedes ir en paz...- dice de manera sarcastica la guardina mientras se acerca, Suishi la mira con curiosida el comportamiento esta, camina tranquilamente hacia ella y se inclina levemente para mirarla desde abajo, inclinando su cabeza.- ¿que? ¿tengo algo en la cara o algo?- pregunta fastidiada, este solo da una media sonrisa y se endereza, entonces toma una actitud egolatra.

- Estas celosa... - en cuanto pronuncia esa palabra ella técnicamente da un brinco, y lo mira con una ceja levantada.

- Jajajajaja yo celosa?- su voz sonaba nerviosa.

- mmm...- este se vuelve a inclinar y da una sonrisa triunfante, lo que sinceramente sacaba de juicio a la castaña.

- A bueno si soy tan celosaaaa... - abre la puerta- porque no te vas y...- entonces su berrinche es interrumpido cuando Suishi tuma su rostro entre sus manos y la besa suavemente, lo que la deja muda y con un carmin bastante pronunciado en las mejillas.

- Tonta... ya te lo dije- agrega despues de darle un ligero beso en los labios- me gustas... y eso no cambiara...- ella no dijo solo cerro sus ojos para recibir otro beso de su principe, pero a diferencia del anterior ella rodio el cuello de este con sus brazos, mientras él bajaba sus manos a la pequeña cintura de ella,para acercarle mas a su cuerpo y profundizar mas el beso, no saben cuando, pero en un momento Nadeshiko cerro la puerta con su cuerpo mientras Minamino la empujaba contra esta... sí era definitivo este beso no era como el anterior...

En otro lugar de la casa, obviamente sin ver que pasaba, la demonio estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama, bastante inquieta y murmurando algo...

- Sí... sí mi señor, lo sé... él se ve tan fuerte como antes, pero... la cazadora me esta causando problemas... aunque según mis informantes no es un peligro, perdió sus poderes en una batalla...- dice Hitomi hablando con un espejo que parecía esos de bolsillo.- no me deja estar cn el a solas ni por un minuto... ademas el tambien parece estar interesado en ella...

- Jajajajajajaja... no lo puedo creer Youko enamorado en una humana...-dice la voz riendo sarcásticamente.

- Eso... eso es imposible, el señor es incapaz de amar a alguien, menos a una humana...- responde bruscamente, mientras tensa su cuerpo- no se preocupe yo me encargo de ella...

- No, no se te ocurra tratar de matarla, Kurama hará cualquier cosa por defenderla... tengo aun mejor idea... sepáralos y luego la matas...- dice con frialdad la voz

- Jajajjajajajaja... por eso usted es el rey mi señor... no se preocupe... en el fondo Kurama no se puede resistir a mis encantos... de todas formas sigue siendo Youko... jajajajajajajaja solo imaginarme la cara de la chica...-dice riendo Hitomi

- No te confíes... bueno debo cortar tengo asuntos que atender... no me falles o sabes que te sucederá mi querida Hitomi...

- Si señor!- dice esta, cerrando el espejo.

Entretanto en la puerta, los dos chicos que se seguían besando, con bastante entusiasmo, hasta que la chica pone su mano en el pecho del pelirrojo y lo aparta suavemente...

- ¿qué, no te gusto..?- decía de manera seductora, mientras tomaba por los costados las caderas de la propietaria de la casa.

- Bueno debo admitir que estuvo mejor que la ves anterior... -pronuncia el tiempo que acaricia la nuca del chico, lo que provoco que este nuevamente se acercara a su rostro para seguir con lo que habian parado- pero...- ella sin soltar el intmoe agarra empieza a conducir al chico hacia la salida, mientras abria la puerta- Si quieres que se vuelva a repetir mas vale que envíes a esa molesta demonio de vuelta a su mundo...- lo empuja hacia afuera y le da una cautivadora sonrisa- buenas noches...- y le lanza un beso al aire, al tiempo que cierra la puerta, tecnicamente en la cara del pobre y despechado demonio. El pobre Suishi que totalmente atónito, pero al mismo tiempo quedofascinado por la actitud de la cazadora, definitivamente esta mujer lo volveria loco...

Entre tanto en el departamente, la recien besada Nadeshiko se dirige a la habitacion de la gata demonio, entre tanto arreglaba su cabello, para borrar toda avidencia de la escena anterior, el llegar a la entrada toca la puerta varias veces, de manera grosera y escandalosa.

- Oye tu! Animalejo... si tienes hambre ven ahora a comer porque no pienso servir la cena dos veces!- dice Nadeshiko abriendo la puerta violentamente.

- Me imagino que hiciste algo refinado, mi paladar es muy fino y la repulsiva comida humana me causa mareos...- dice la gata pasando su mano por bajo su cabello y sacudiéndolo prepotentemente.

- Bueno... señorita delicada... nadie te obliga a comer por mi te mueres de hambre!- dice esta.

- Jajajajjajajjaja tu si que eres irritable... tranquila Na-deshi-ko... solo era una broma ¿ok?- dice esta sonriendo angelicalmente.

Nadeshiko no podía creer esa carita de mosca muerta y mira de reojo a la gata- ¿y a ti qué mosca te pico?...

- Vamos amiga si ahora vamos a vivir juntas... mínimo q nos llevemos bien ¿no crees?... – dice esta tomándola del hombro.

- Aja...- la mira de manera incrédula-... como digas... solo ven a cenar ¿ok?- dice Nadeshiko sacando la mano de la gata de su hombro.

- Siiiiiiiiiii...- mientras agitaba las manos estrepitosamente, Nadeshiko se va a la cocina... entonces- UF!..- suspira la demonio- esto si que es difícil, la muy perra es dura de convencer- se mira la mano- y la toque ¡Yiak! Me va a dar tiña o alguna enfermedad- mientras sacudía la extremidad- me voy a lavar antes q se me infecte...- sale corriendo de la habitación.

Mientras Nadeshiko no podía dejar de sonreír...ese beso que se había dado había sido tan... tan... ¿sexy?... no lo podía creer realmente el hecho que Kurama aun mantenga la esencia de Youko, definitivamente no era tan malo, sobre todo que si ya el hecho de besarse con la persona que te gusta es genial... imagínense como es besar a un demonio de 3000 años de "experiencia".

- ¿Pareces feliz?- interrumpe Hitomi, mientras se sienta en la mesa, y pone los codos sobre esta y el mentón sobre las dos manos que estaban delicadamente entrelazadas- dime... ¿acaso paso algo q te ves tan radiante de un momento a otro?

- Ja!- responde sonrojada la descendiente de Lilith, ¿tanto se le notaba que había quedado mas que fascinada por la "despedida que le había dado Suishi? – Eso a ti no te incumbe... vamos solo come de una ves ¿si?- dice sarcásticamente la cazadora mientras le servia unos espaguetis con una salsa hecha de mariscos y crema blanca.

- Jajajjaajjaja... se besaron ¿verdad?- dice mientras reía irónicamente.

- Bueno eso a ti no te incumbe...- dice Nadeshiko mirando hacia otro lugar.. tratando de no ponerse roja.

- Me imagino que quedaste mas que fascinada... no puedo culparte mi señor Youko es todo un experto... el sabe perfectamente como tratar a las mujeres...- dice mientras comía los espaguetis- Te lo digo Nadeshiko tienes mucha suerte... que el señor este interesado en ti, se nota que le gustas...

- E- Eso crees?- Nadeshiko no se había dado cuenta y estaba técnicamente "sobre" la mesa.

- Eeeeeeee...- dice nerviosamente la gata- Claro que lo creo... jajjajajaja... crees que te diría si no fuera verdad, es decir, ni siquiera me agradas, para que te diría algo así.

- Buen punto...- dice Nadeshiko que se levanta estrepitosamente de su silla, y aparece detrás del demonio, con el filo del cuchillo justo sobre su cuello- Deja de decir mentiras... criatura mundana... ¿crees que caeré en tu juego tan fácilmente? ¡¿eh?-dice mientras apretaba mas el cuchillo contra el cuello de Hitomi- escúchame bien ... no permitiré que juegues conmigo y sobre todo no quiero que te interpongas entre yo y Kurama...¡Entiendes!- dice fuertemente en las orejas de su rehén, la cual estaba con una sensación de adrenalina muy grande, "definitivamente esta humana es peligrosa", pensó mientras sentía la fría arma en su piel, "pero no debo alterarme... mi señor me dijo que no debo matarla hasta que no los separe...tengo que mantener la calma".

- Prometo que no te molestare... solo quiero volver a mi mundo... por eso busque al señor para que me ayudara...- dice mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente- solo saca eso de mi cuello y déjame comer, te aseguro que a TI no te haré nada , "por ahora...", así que puedes estar tranquila.

- Ok... – sacando el arma de su cuello, bruscamente- ¡pero no quiero mas esos jueguitos... ¿entiendes?- sale de la cocina rápidamente dirigiéndose a su habitación, que estaba subiendo por una escalera de caracol junto a la sala.

La gata, tocándose el cuello para aliviar la presión que ejerció el arma, estaba petrificada, la cazadora a pesar de haber perdido sus poderes seguía siendo muy peligrosa, y sobre todo violenta, tenía que tener cuidado o el castigo que recibiría al volver sería peor que la muerte.

"¡No... no lo permitiré! La mataré... solo espera cazadora te acabare y me llevaré a mi señor... donde pertenece... espera y verás..."

... Continuará

...

BUENO ES FUE LA PROXIMA SEMANA O QUIZAS ANTES SUBO EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO, YA QUE LO TENGO HECHO XDDDDD

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS YYY... LE DEDICO ESTA REAPARICION A ** ESME VANHELLSING** ! QUE SIEMPRE LEYÓ MI FIC Y ME APOYO ! ASIQUE OJALA LO LEAS QUERIDA :3

ASI QUE ESO ESPERO QUE DEJEN SUS OPINIONES ESTO SE PONDRÁ BUENO ! YEY !

KISSES!


	13. Chapter 13:La curiosidad mato al gato

**Capitulo 13 : La curiosidad mato al gato**

Después del violento acontecimiento que pasó la noche anterior, Hitomi estaba muy preocupada por Nadeshiko , definitivamente era una rival digna de temer, jamás pensó que fuera tan agresiva y sobre todo fría al enfrentar un adversario, tendrá que tener mas cuidado ahora sabe a lo que se enfrenta, si quería obtener lo que quería no podía perder mas tiempo, tenía que acabar con este problema de raíz, era ella o la chica y definitivamente prefería salvar su pellejo.

Esa mañana Nadeshiko se había levantado de un extraño buen humor a pesar del último encuentro con la demonio, preparó un rico desayuno, llamo a Suishi y al parecer acordaron tener una cita, así que sin perder mas tiempo dispuso a arreglarse. Después de pelear una hora contra su armario...eligió un vestido muy liviana, con un escote en forma de corazón, del centro del escote salían dos tirantes los cuales llegaban el cuello para luego cruzarse por la espalda, los tonos de la prenda elegida eran azulados con rosas pálidos, mezclados en técnica de teñidos, el vestido tenia el corte bajo el busto y llegaba hasta ¾ del muslo. Cuando se estaba peinando frente a su espejo, escucha que alguien habla tras ella.

- Así que la niñita tiene una cita…- dice en tono burlón Hitomi, que estaba parada con os brazos cruzados una ceja levantada y su pierna derecha ligeramente doblada, llevaba un polera que la pelicastaña le había regalado, el largo de la prenda con suerte tapaba los bien formados muslos de la demonio.

- ¡Ja! Eso a ti no te importa- mientras terminaba de hacerse un cola alta hacia al lado, mira a la demonio de arriba abajo con cara de desagrado, se da vuelta y se dirige a su armario sacando unas prendas - ¡toma! – tirándole la ropa en la cara – ponte algo de eso para que no parezcas una cualquiera… voy a salir todo el día, así que te quedaras sola– esta toma su cartera , poniéndosela en el hombro – te deje comida en el microondas – mientras habla baja las escaleras- ¡y no puedes salir! Puedes ver televisión o dormir, lo que quieras pero no salgas- llega a la puerta la abre y la cierra poniendo cerrojo por fuera.

- ¡ Maldita humana ! – mientras miraba las prendas que la joven de gris mirada le había pasado, esta tratando de contener la rabia que la estaba invadiendo se va a tomar una ducha y se viste, se sienta en el gran sillón de cuero color blanco, cruzando sus largas y bien formadas piernas, abriendo sus brazos sobre el respaldo y apoyando su cabeza – "ahora sí que esto se está saliendo de mis manos, esos dos parecen tortolitos… debo hacer algo o no cumpliré con la misión, tengo que salir de aquí…."- de repente una brisa le hace salir de sus pensamientos, la gran ventana estaba abierta y permitía que el refrescante aire entrara con libertad…-Estúpida humana …. Jajajajajajaja… ¿no sabe que los gatos siempre caemos de pie?

Mientras… fuera del gran centro comercial un chico de rojo cabello y verde mirada que no pasaba desapercibido sobre todo por las jovencitas que definitivamente estaban mas que fascinadas por la apariencia del joven, que esperaba ansioso a su cita, el chico llevaba una franela color gris muy simple con una camisa cuadrille con tonos azules y verdes, unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas converse, es decir, se veía sumamente apuesto. Kurama sumido en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta que una hermosa joven estaba llamando la atención de todos los individuos de sexo masculino que se encontraban en el lugar donde tendría su cita, esta notando que realmente tenia la mente en cualquier lado, se para a su costado y tose, pero este no reacciona, así que se levanta y acerca su boca a la oreja del pelirrojo, soplando suavemente. El adolescente salta precipitosamente, alejándose como 1 metro de la chica completamente sonrojado.

- Nade... no vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo….- la voz sonaba molesta.

- Oye… tenía que hacer algo… tenias una cara de bobo, pensando quizás que cosa…- responde cruzándose de brazos.

- Vale…- responde resignándose, entonces por primare ves en todo ese rato mira detenidamente a la castaña.

- ¿qué?- dice curiosa.

- Te ves muy linda…- agrega con sinceridad- nunca te había visto con vestido, te sienta bien…

- A bueno gracias…- dice esta mostrándose indiferente y mirado hacia un lado, levemente sonrojada – tu también te ves bien…– responde cortésmente mientras sube la vista para toparse con los bellos ojos esmeralda de Suishi, el cual le responde con una encantadora sonrisa.

- Dime Nadeshiko ¿has almorzado?- pregunta curioso el semi demonio, la chica le responde negándole con la cabeza- bueno entonces ¿qué te parece ir a comer algo?

- Suena genial ¿vamos?- entonces ésta toma la mano del joven, provocando que éste se sonrojara levemente, para él Nadeshiko era una curiosidad, daba la impresión que fuera madura y centrada, pero conociéndola mejor en realidad su personalidad era mas bien infantil y en cierto sentido inocente, lo que la hacia aún mas atractiva y sexy, en gran medida.

Kurama sigue a la chica sin soltar su mano, esta lo jalaba a momentos para mostrarle cosas que le gustaban, se notaba la descendiente de Lilith, era toda una consumista, le encantaba verla actuar así, como una chica común y silvestre.

- Mira Kurama…- dice con emoción, mientras lo conducía hacia la vitrina de una tienda de perfumes de primera categoría- Salio el nuevo perfume Flora, de Gucci…

- Te gustan los perfumes?- pregunta curioso.

- Sí me encantan…- sonríe- son mi debilidad…- entonces el pelirrojo se acerca suavemente a la chica acercándose a su cuello, casi rozando sus labios con este, causando un escalofrío en ella, entonces se aleja y vuelve a quedar tranquilamente a su lado.

- A mi me gusta el que usas ahora… jazmín ¿no?- pregunta como si nada.

- S- sí…- responde nerviosa la castaña, mientras peina un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, su acompañante la mira de reojo y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.

- Vamos? Antes que este todo repleto…- invita de manera caballerosa, a avanzar.

- Vale…- sonríe Nadeshiko, siguiendo a su amigo. Y así continuaron caminando con los dedos entrelazados entre la multitud…

En un lugar cercano Hitomi estaba bajando desde la ventana de la cazadora, al parecer bajar un edificio de 15 pisos no era un problema para ella, bueno… no ella exactamente, la demonio se había convertido en un astuto gato, su cuerpo hermoso y bien formado había reducido su tamaño y cubierto de pelos de color dorado, además de unos hermosos ojos azules y una adorable nariz rosada.

Llego al final de su recorrido ya había bajado del edificio, era tiempo de impedir que su amo se encaprichara con esa mujer, porque cuando Youko quiere algo lo consigue y jamás, jamás deja que se le escape. Solo pensar en que su querido amo estaba a solas con la cazadora hacia que le hirviera la sangre, era cierto que ella no amaba a su señor Youko, Pero ¿Qué tenía esa humana que lo dejo como perrito faldero tras ella?... Bueno tenía que continuar su camino, debía andar con cuidado por las calles de la ciudad, ya que sabía que los pequeños animales en el reino humano sufrían múltiples accidentes.

…

Volviendo a la joven pareja, por fin llegaron donde estaban los locales de comida, tenían de todo para elegir desde el tradicional sushi hasta comida árabe.

- Nadeshiko dime ¿donde quieres comer…?- pregunta atentamente el joven.

- ¡Eso es fácil quiero ir a Mc Donal!- dice la chica con una tono de voz q se oia muy alegre y seguro-

- Nadeshiko tienes de todo para elegir y¿ quieres comer en Mc Donal?- dice el joven con una gotita de extrañeza en el rostro-

- Sip, ¿acaso no te gusta? A mí me encanta sobre todo las patatas fritas… mmmmmm con mucho ketchup – dice la cazadora con una sonrisa en su rostro,

- Realmente eres un misterio…- entonces pone una mano en su cabeza- definitivamente sigues siendo como una niña..

- Disculpa! Una niña! – habla indignada la joven- bueno me parece que anoche no pensaste que era una niña, porque tengo que decirlo, me besaste como a toda una adulta ¿o es que acaso me dirás que te parezco una niñita? – con un tono irónico se da media vuelta, y va hacia el local de comida rápida, mientras el chico había quedado avergonzado y paralizado, esta joven era una sinvergüenza y definitivamente no tenía ni un pelo en la lengua, nuevamente esta se voltea y vuelve a hablar- que? Acaso se te quito el hambre?...- Kurama veía avergonzado a Nadeshiko – Ay! Vamos Kurama no seas tonto – se acerca a él y le da un breve beso en los labios y toma su mano- camina, Ba-ka! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

Pobre Suishi, estaba más que sorprendido con esta jovencita grosera y prepotente, lo mas gracioso es que le encantaba como era, aunque estaba un poco preocupado nunca había sentido algo así, es algo que lo incomodaba y lo emocionaba al mismo tiempo, pero como se dice "hay que aprovechar el momento", era hora de divertirse y con una mujer tan especial como Nadeshiko definitivamente no se aburriría, de eso estaba seguro.

A lo lejos una gata estaba en medio de la multitud, buscando desesperadamente a su amo, ya después de un buen rato y de haber sido perseguida por una jauría de perros decidió tomar su forma humana, obviamente no pasó desapercibida, pero no le importaba lo único importante para ella era encontrar a el gran demonio. Cuando se estaba dando por vencida, ya que buscar a esos dos era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, divisa un gran lugar con hermosas luces y una gran cantidad de personas, sobre todo jóvenes en su interior, Hitomi decidió entrar, en realidad no tenía nada que perder. Después de caminar un buen rato siente un delicioso olor a comida, se dirige hacia la raíz del aroma, cuando… sus ojos no lo podían creer…¡ los encontró! Ahí estaban como una par de tortolitos sentados en una mesa hablando animadamente, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Hitomi, arruinaría su cita pase lo que pase. Cuando la gata estaba a punto de ir al ataque, un apuesto joven se acerca a ella.

- Disculpa, no quisiera molestarte, ¿te puedo hacer un pregunta? – dice afirmándose en el pilar donde estaba la demonio.

- Ya la hiciste- dice con un prepotente tono Hitomi.

- Jajajajajaja , además de ser hermosa eres encantadora- dice el chico encantado por la actitud "tan dulce de Hitomi".

- Mira idota estoy muy ocupada vigilando a mi "novio" que esta con otra chica así que no me quites mas tiempo ¿ok?- dice esta enfrentando al molesto joven.

- ¿Oye tu novio es una de pelo largo y esta con una chica de pelo castaño?- dice el adolecente.

- ¡si! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dice esta con curiosidad

- Es que se acaban de ir- dice este sonriendo.

- ¡Qué! – agarra al chico de la camisa levantándolo.- ¡¿por donde se fueron?

- Vamos tranquila! – dice este y es azotado contra la pared.

- ¡¿por donde se fueron?- dice esta mirándolo directo a los ojos- ¡Habla rápido!

- Creo que bajaron- entonces el chico es soltado y este cae en el suelo, este se toca el cuello por el fuerte apretón que le había dado la chica. Hitomi salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, "ya no los perdería de vista", penso.

En el primer piso del centro comercial Kurama y Nadeshiko estaban caminando de lo mejor, tomados de la mano y riendo todo el tiempo, parecían verdaderos novios aunque esa no era su realidad.

Nadeshiko se preguntaba por qué aunque estaban casi todo el tiempo juntos y además ya se habían besado en unas ocasiones ¿por qué Kurama no le pedía que saliera con él como su novia?, es decir ¿qué tenia de malo? , bueno… quizás se estaba adelantando mucho las cosas, " hay que darle tiempo al tiempo…" pensaba, aunque esa gata descarada estaba molestando todo el tiempo, así que debería aprovechar el momento a solas con Suishi.

- Kurama, el centro comercial me aburrió… ¿por qué no vamos a otro lugar? – dice Nadeshiko parándose frente a el chico para llamar su atención.

- ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?- pregunta.

- Mmmmm que tal a el jardín de flores del otro día, ya que no pudimos estar mucho rato… - recordando el acontecimiento donde estaban apunto de besarse y la demonio gato apareció.

- Esta bien… vamos- llevando a la joven a la calle, entonces el levanta el brazo deteniendo un taxi, le abre la puerta a la chica y se sube después de Nadeshiko.

Justo en el momento donde las dos personas abordaban el auto la demonio se acercaba, pero por cosas del destino cuando estaba apunto de "atraparlos" el taxi sale rápidamente.

- Nooooooooooo! ¡¿por qué?... buaaaaaaaa- dice la gata cayendo de rodillas al suelo- "debo mantenerme tranquila…. Aún siento la energía de mi señor Kurama, queda tiempo"….-pensó, entonces imitando lo que hizo su amo levanta la mano y llama un taxi.

Luego de unos minutos de persecución Hitomi llega a un viejo edificio, obviamente al taxista no le pago ni un centavo, ya que no necesitaría dinero nunca mas, la gata estaba de muy mal humor así que el conductor lamentablemente corrió con poca suerte.

Sube por las escaleras, llega al último piso donde había un puerta entreabierta, para que su presencia no fuera descubierta, se transforma en un gato nuevamente, empuja la puerta suavemente y ve una escena que la dejo helada…

El chico estaba sentado contra uno de los barandales y la joven estaba arrodillada delante de él, de tal manera que queda entre las piernas de Kurama, este la estaba besando dulcemente en la frente, luego en la mejilla y finalmente en la boca , mientras esta afirmaba suavemente sus manos sobre sus hombros, dejándose querer por los dulces mimos que le daba su amado. Hitomi no lo podía creer… nunca había visto a su amo siendo tan dulce y tierno con alguien, ella jamás lo había visto actuar con tanta dulzura- "¿ Por qué? ¿por qué se veía tan frágil, tan tierno cuando estaba con esa humana?"- pensó.

La demonio cegada por la ira baja rápidamente las escaleras, sale del edificio, su respiración era agitado y su ojos estaban nublados por el odio, ve varios autos estacionados frente al edificio… de repente aparece una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía una idea. Rompe un vidrio de uno de los vehículos y se sube al asiento del conductor, entonces empieza a recordar como el humano hacía funcionar esta cosa, ve donde se pone la llave pero como no tenia una acerca sus uñas y crea una pequeña corriente eléctrica, lo cual prende el automóvil, la gata lo conduce rápidamente contra el edificio, esta salta por la ventana antes de el impacto, el auto choca contra uno de esos viejos pilares y ve que este se mueve levemente, la sonrisa en su rostro aumenta.

En el piso de arriba los dos jóvenes se detienen precipitosamente, con un fuerte sonido y vibración del lugar, estos se paran rápidamente y se miran preocupados.

- Nadeshiko, mejor nos vamos de aquí…- dice este tomando fuertemente su mano- esto….- es interrumpido, otra fuerte vibración los impacta, entonces ambos ven hacia abajo, se veía mucho polvo- Vamos! - Jalando a la joven hacia las escaleras, cuando un tercer impacto los hace caer al suelo, el edificio se iba a derrumbar, Kurama y la joven se miran aterrados, si bajaban por las escaleras podían quedar atrapados por el derrumbe.

- Suishi ¡¿que hacemos? esta cosa se caerá en pedazos- dice Nadeshiko que estaba arrodillada en el suelo junto a Kurama, lo miraba muy angustiada ya que sus poderes habían desaparecido y realmente como humana en estas circunstancias no ayudaba mucho. De la nada se empieza a trizar el suelo, señal que la vieja estructura caería en cualquier segundo.

Mientras en la firme tierra, una gata miraba con placer la escena mientras el edificio se derrumbaba, ya no le importaba morir en manos de su rey, por lo menos su venganza estaba hecha y sus celos quedaron tranquilos, toma nuevamente su figura gatuna preparándose para andar en la calle cuando que entre la nube de polvo aparece Youko Kurama con su plateada cabellera con ¡¿alas? , este había usado una semilla para crear una planta que los ayudara a planear en el aire y lo peor era que tenía en sus brazos a la maldita cazadora, este la suelta de sus brazos y esta llega a tierra.

- Nadeshiko estas bien?- pregunta preocupado a la cazadora acercándose a esta-

- Emmm…- dice esta en tono nervioso y muy sonrojada- si, estoy bien no te preocupes…

La felina demonio, sin perder mas tiempo, la gata ya estaba en camino a el departamento de Nadeshiko, sabiendo que la principal sospechosa de este sorpresivo ataque era ella, así que debería crear una buena excusa o si no su estrategia seria un fracaso. Al poco rato llego al gran edificio, para bajar no había tenido problema, pero definitivamente subir 15 pisos no era nada fácil pero bueno… era eso o soportar la seguramente horrible tortura que le daría la chica y si llega a sobrevivir tenía otro peor destino que era enfrentar a su verdadero amo.

…..

Mientras Nadeshiko estaba todavía muy nerviosa con la presencia de Youko, este la miraba atentamente con eso bellos ojos dorados, así que fue directo hacia la otra calle donde podría tomar un taxi, pero su movimiento es interrumpido por Youko cuando la toma del brazo y la jala hacia él.

- ¿Por qué te vas? ¿acaso me tienes miedo?- dice este tomándola de la barbilla.

- Mire señor Youko, no es que me des miedo… - aparta la mano que sostenia su mentón- lo que pasa es que no soporto esa actitud ególatra que tomas cuando te transformas- responde desviando su mirada hacia el suelo, evitando los hipnóticos ojos dorados del demonio zorro, que la hacían sonrojar de manera automática.-… ter- termina con tu juego y vuelve a la forma de Suishi, rápido por favor...

- Realmente no te comprendo mujer… -este la toma de la cintura y la acerca a estrechos centímetros de su boca- … pero si tú me lo pides, mi querida cazadora...

- Oye suéltame...- alejándose del ladrón- mira eres muy guapo y todo, pero ¡te puedes transformar de una vez por todas!… - dice esta cruzándose de brazos

- Ok… pero voltéate, es que soy tímido- dice Youko para molestar a Nadeshiko.

- Ja! Lo que e faltaba… bueno haré lo que me pides- ella se voltea y continua quejándose- pero apúrate que debemos llagar a casa ver a esa gata, te dije que ella era una…- alguien la interrumpe tomándola de los hombros.

- ¿Nos vamos…?- le dice Suishi, que había vuelto a su forma "original", este la empuja dirigiéndola hacia el taxi, "por fin se callo…"- pensó Kurama.

Dentro del taxi Nadeshiko mira por la ventana, y suspira

- ¿Crees que haya sido ella?- dice la chica a Kurama, sin dejar de observar el "paisaje".

- No estoy seguro… puede ser que ella sea una demonio, pero no es una asesina exactamente, además cuando ella… bueno cuando estaba conmigo nunca se mancho las manos con sangre, pero ya han pasado siglos y la gente cambia ¿no es así Nadeshiko?- entonces la chica se voltea y lo mira, este pone la mano sobre la cabeza de ella- …pero tranquila si ella es la culpable yo me responsabilizo.- dice sonriendole.

En otro lugar en un lujoso edificio un gatito estaba en el piso 11, casi estaba por llegar a su destino, solo le faltaban 4 pisos cuando mira hacia abajo… Nadeshiko y Kurama estaban bajando del taxi, a la gata casi se le para corazón de la impresión, estaba apunto de ser descubierta y si eso sucedía estaría acabada.

Mientras dos jóvenes bajaban del taxi hacia el edificio donde habitaba la chica, toman el ascensor, ninguno de los dos decía sola palabra, bueno era de entender… casi mueren aplastados por un edificio, el jardín en el que tanto había trabajado Kurama y por último lo mas probable es que la persona que había provocado el desastre vivía bajo el mismo techo que Nadeshiko. La joven sale del ascensor hacia su departamento, cuando esta iba abrir la puerta es detenida por Kurama.

- Nadeshiko, debemos esperar un poco y planear que podemos hacer si hay un contratiempo.- Kurama no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba haciendo tiempo para que Nadeshiko se demorara a entrar, no puede ser ¿estaba ayudando a la gata? " Que demonios… seguramente transformarse tantas veces en Youko estaba afectando su personalidad"-pensó.- Sabes… mejor entremos ahora…!- dice contradiciéndose, lo que provoca la extrañeza de Nadeshiko.

Entran al departamento, no se veía nada, pensaron en ese instante que sus sospechas eran verdaderas cuando escuchan la ducha, entonces sale del baño la gata con una pequeña toalla.

- Guau! Tardaron una eternidad- entonces esta mira a Nadeshiko- y a ti ¡¿qué te paso? Tienes tu cabello hecho un desastre no me digas que te caíste en la calle… jajajajaja!

La cazadora la empuja hacia la pared y saca de la nada un daga directo a su cuello.

- ¡habla maldición! ¿que demonios te sucede? ¡casi matas a Kurama y a mí, estas enferma!- acercando mas la daga al cuello de Hitomi, provocando que saliera una pequeña gota de sangre.

- No se de que hablas… estuve durmiendo y luego tome una ducha, ¿no se de que hablas?- dice la demonio con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No me vengas con esa faceta sínica de niña buena… porque no te la creo, dime que demonios esta pasando!- Nadeshiko estaba demasiado furiosa, había perdido la noción, la ira la invadía, detestaba a esa gata quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas, entoces Kurama toma su mano y la detiene.

- Nadeshiko… ya para tranquilízate!- dice este deteniendo lo que sería un asesinato a mano fría por parte de la joven- no te ensucies las manos.

- Suéltame… le dí muchas oportunidades, ¿por qué la defiendes?- dice esta sin dejar de forcejear- terminemos con esto de una buena vez - tratando de acabar con la vida de Hitomi, Nadeshiko con todas sus fuerzas trata de zafarse del agarre de Suishi, pero Kurama la empuja hacia al lado provocando que la cazadora se cayera al suelo. La gata corre hacia su señor Youko y se pone a llorar e su pecho.

Nadeshiko solo podía ver a Kurama desde el suelo, "¿Cómo pudo empujarla?, que estaba pasando?, la gata se estaba saliendo con la suya y el idiota del Suishi estaba cayendo en sus redes".-penso.

Kurama reacciona y se percataba que Nadeshiko estaba en el suelo, va rápidamente donde ella, éste se agacha poniéndose frente a esta.

- Discúlpame Nadeshiko no fue mi intención… ¡¿estas bien?- pregunta Suishi, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Nadeshiko le había dado la cachetada más grande de su vida.

- Eres un idiota, te odio, ¿cómo me humillas de esta manera?…. ¡Imbécil sal de mí casa en este momento y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí nunca más!- decía ésta con los ojos llorosos.

- Pero Nadeshiko…- mientras la tomaba por los hombros- perdón … no quería que te lastimaras, yo solo…

- ¡Que te largues y llévate a esa ramera también!- soltándose de los brazos de Suishi, Nadeshiko se para dignamente y sube a su habitación.

Suishi sin más protesta le ordena a Hitomi que se vista y sale del departamento de la joven.

Hitomi lo logró el par de tortolitos habían peleado, lo que significa que su plan estaba apunto de concretarse.

_Continuara…_

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA :3... PROX CAP! PRONTOOOOOOOOOOO XD


End file.
